The Twilight Saga: Young Love Forever
by jodiestewart11
Summary: Years after Breaking Dawn when the Cullen's are finally settled but what can happen after the happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Young love forever chapter 1.

'Go away'. I mumbled under my bed covers. The familiar voice trying to wake me was my dad. Edward. He sighed and said. 'Come on Renesmee, time to get up'. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I touched my dad's face to tell him to leave me alone; He sighed again and disappeared, returning with my mom. She sat next to me stroking my head. 'Come on sweetheart'. She sang, her voice calm, unlike my dad's. Firm.

I gave in with a sigh. Today was my first day of school since I was 2, I had been home schooled by my granddad Carlisle. Because of my fast growth. I am 4 years old but have the physical age of a 13 year old. My growth is slowing a little bit and in two years it will stop altogether. My granddad was very good at home-schooling me.  
He has had years of practice. My family held a meeting about my future education. My dad and Carlisle thought it was the right time to send me to a proper school. My grandma Esme reassured my mom and she eventually gave in. that's why I'm getting ready for my first day at forks high school. I looked out my window hoping the weather was on my side. It was cloudy, just like Alice had predicted. I opened my closet full of clothes, and settled for my long white shirt and an old pair of pants. I heard my parents whispering quietly. 'Oh Renesmee, you're up'. My mom jumped up when she saw me, and hugged me.  
'Do you want a lift or are you going with Jacob'? She asked packing my bag. Just then the door burst open. Jacob stood in the living room beaming at me ' is it OK if I take her'? He asked running across the room to me pulling me into a hug.

Of course'. My mom smiled at us. 'Are you hungry Renesmee'? My dad asked me. Jacob answered for me.  
'I thought we could go hunting before class he looked at me. My dad looked at me and Jacob disapprovingly. 'Renesmee you know me and your mom want you to have a human lifestyle'. My dad started. 'Despite the speed of your growth, we want you to eat some normal human foods'. He finished. They handed me a bag, I looked inside and there sure enough human food. I pushed it away frowning. 'Renesmee please'. My dad's voice was strong. I sighed putting it in my bag ' hello'. The door opened and Alice bounced up to me throwing her arms round me. 'Good luck'. She sang. Quickly followed by the rest of my family. My aunties Alice and Rosalie, my uncles jasper and Emmett and of course my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. All looking at me proudly. 'We wanted to see you off'. Alice said. 'You don't mind do you'? She frowned at my mother and dad. 'No of course not'. My mom smiled back

'Come on Nessie'. Jacob got up impatient to get out the door. I followed him saying goodbye to everyone as I went. Rosalie brushed my long curled hair carefully and hugged me.

I joined Jacob in the car. It smelt new, and freshly polished.  
'New car'? I asked him as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. I could just see my family in the distance.  
'Yeah, your dad wanted me to get a reliable car to take you places'. He said focusing carefully on the road. 'When'? I asked puzzled. Jacob had been with me all day yesterday. He did go out with my dad for three hours.  
'You lied'. I said hurt. Jacob looked at me apologetic. 'I didn't lie; we wanted it to be a surprise

so what did happen yesterday'? I asked.  
'When your dad took me out the room he told me that he had been talking to your mom about getting you a car for your birthday. But you wouldn't be able to drive for two years which I thought was unfair, so I suggested a new car for me to keep you safe and make your parents happy, so your dad bought me a car to drive you till your 6 when you will be physically 16 then the cars yours.

I beamed at him excitedly. 'Oh Jacob, it's beautiful'. I cried he loved the reactions I made, his grin reached all the way across his face. 'Here we are' he pulled up in the parking lot. People were already making their way inside. 'Am I late'? I asked suddenly panicking  
'No your fine, you have five minutes'. He reassured me. I got out the car with my backpack and Jacob followed. 'Here'. He handed me a small peach coloured cell phone. 'Listen to your voice messages'. He said stepping away from me. I obeyed him. I had five. The first from my mom and dad saying they love me and have a nice day, the others pretty much said the same thing but from my aunt's uncles and grandparents. I closed the cell phone, Jacob reappeared.

Do you want me to come inside with you'? He asked. The good thing about Jacob is he always lets me make decisions unless my dad is in on it. But he always tries his best, that's why we are so close. 'Yes please'. I was relieved when he followed me inside. I went up to the main reception office.

'Hello, can I help you'? A short red haired woman behind the desk looked at me through her glasses.  
'Yes, I'm Renesmee Cullen, a new student'. I answered clearly.  
'Oh yes, right'. She mumbled my name a few times whilst looking through files. Eventually she found mine. The woman whose name was Mrs Cope handed me two pieces of paper.  
'Here is your map of the school'. She said pushing one of the pieces of paper towards me.  
'And this is your schedule'. She pushed the other piece of paper at me.  
'Thanks'. I smiled politely. Just then the bell rang. I took my schedule out, and followed Jacob to my first class. 'Have a nice day Nessie'. He smiled

I took a seat at the back of the class and waited for the teacher.  
'Hey are you new here'. I heard a voice say. I turned to it and a dark brown haired girl was staring at me. She was short, and a little chubby. 'Yes, my name is Renesmee'. I answered smiling at her. 'I'm Annie'. She said holding her hand out to me. Then awkwardly  
folding it to her chest.

The day was going fast; I made a few more friends in my other lessons. Annie stayed with me all day showing me round talking to me. Asking me questions like what music does I like, what do my parents do. I just said they were students and she gave me a dirty look. Hannah and Dean were in my English classes and a few others they were really nice, smiling at me and asking questions. They didn't give me dirty looks. Annie was in nearly all the  
same classes as me. At lunch time when Hannah and Dean sat with me instead of Annie she gave me more dirty looks. I just decided I would ignore her as much as I could.

At the end of the day Jacob was waiting outside my biology class. As soon as he saw me he grinned pulling me into a hug. 'How was your day'. He asked as we walked to the car. It was great. Actually I made a few friends'. I smiled remembering Hannah and Dean's kindness and then Annie. I made a sour look mentioning her name. I didn't like her much.

'No boyfriends, I hope'. He teased. Jacob was very protective over me.  
'No, just a few friends. Hannah, Dean and Annie'. I said.

We got into the car ready to pull out when Hannah came up to the car and tapped on the window. Jacob rolled the windows down. 'Hey what's up'. I asked  
'I forgot to give you my phone number, and here is Dean's. Don't worry about Annie she just likes to be the most popular girl at school'. Hannah handed me a piece of paper.  
'Bye'. She skipped off.

'Annie'. Jacob asked. He thought for a minute  
'Annie James'. He asked me. I didn't know her last name so he described her.  
'She as long dark brown hair, kind of chubby'. He asked again. I giggled at that and nodded. 'God I hate that girl'. He said driving out of the school gates. He seemed a little annoyed. 'How do you know Annie'. I asked him.  
'She is Emily's cousin, I used to have to babysit her when she was little, really cheeky girl'. He shook his head. I decided to leave it. For the rest of the drive, we just small talked. Jacob asked me what I did at school, and did I eat my lunch. I just told him I ate some of it but didn't like much of it except the pizza and candy bar. Jacob threw the rest in the bin before we got to my house.

'Oh honey how was your day'. My mom ran out the door, if she could cry I think she would of. 'It was OK'. I said suddenly yawning. 'Let's get you inside'. She pulled me towards the house. Most of my family were gathered in the living room staring at the TV. When they saw me they stood up. I noticed my dad wasn't around neither was my uncle Emmett or Jasper. 'How was your day'. They all asked together. Then they started laughing. 'It was good; I made some friends, and thanks for the messages'. I took the peach cell phone out of my pocket.  
'We thought you would like it'. My mom answered. 'Did you enjoy your lunch'. She asked me. 'Err, it was OK'. I didn't want to lie to her. She seemed please with that.  
'Where's my dad'. I asked noticing he wasn't around.  
'He is going to be late, he went hunting with Emmett'. She said.

'Hello Renesmee'. My grandmother and granddad came into the living room. I sunk into the leather sofa. 'Haven't you got homework to do?' My mother asked me. I sighed. I was tired I just wanted to relax. 'Yes but I can do it later'. I said  
'No, now'. My mom shook her head at me. There was a knock at the door. 'Hey'. Jacobs's voice said behind the door. My mother opened the door. 'Hi everyone'. He smiled at me and my mother. I jumped up and threw my arms round him.  
'Renesmee, homework'. My mother's voice was firm this time.  
'I will help you if you want'. Jacob offered. My mom smiled at us.  
'Have fun'. She said as we went upstairs to my room.

'Hey so you're going to help me'. I asked Jacob who was opening the window.  
'No, we aren't doing your homework till later'. He said.  
'What, why'. I was confused.  
'Because you are going out, with me'. He smiled.  
'We can't just escape, my mother and dad will go crazy'.  
'Yeah well I will handle them'. He said. He took my hand and helped me out of the window.  
He lowered me down on to the shed. Then I dropped into the garden. Jacob took my hand and we ran until we got to the field. I stopped for a minute.  
'My parents are going to go crazy'. I panted sitting down for a minute.  
'Come on'. Jacob grabbed my hand impatiently.  
'Can we wait for a minute, I need to sit down'. I was still panting. Jacob just sighed and sat down on the grass next to me. 'Oh no'. I suddenly jumped up.  
'What'. Jacob looked worried.  
'Alice'. I said as a shuffling noise came out the bush. Alice had followed us.  
'Found them'. She shouted looking annoyed.  
'Oh god'. Jacob put his hands to his face.  
A few minutes later my mother and dad came out of the bush looking very angry. I was in deep trouble. 'Hold it there Renesmee'. My dad said strongly. I froze, my dad got to me quicker than I could run. Not like I dared to. Jacob stood in front of me. My dad stood opposite him. 'It was my idea'. Jacob said looking at my dad.  
'Oh was it'. My dad said. 'In that case you are grounded'. He said that in a voice that I couldn't argue with. Even my mother quivered a little. I looked at her for help.  
'No, don't try to get out of this, you are grounded, and you can't see Jacob, apart from school, and hunting. I sulked. 'Take me home'. I mumbled. My dad came up to me scooped me onto his back and ran me home.

'You know that is very dangerous. What if you hurt yourself? How would we of found you'. My mom was in my face screaming. Carlisle took her away from me to calm down. Jacob was sent home. My dad was pacing the floor. 'I'm sorry '. I said, and I really was. I didn't want to be grounded, kept inside having to do everything supervised.  
'Yes well sorry isn't good enough for what you just did, your mother is right. What if you had hurt yourself, we only want what's best for you'. My dad looked me straight in the eye. 'You must promise to never do this again'.  
'I promise'. I said quickly. My dad looked a little bit happier.  
'But it wasn't actually my fault'. I said.  
'Renesmee, sit down please'. He said. I did as I was told and he sat next to me looking at me.  
'I hope you don't think we are being mean, when Jacob first saw you, he imprinted on you'. He said. 'Do you know what that means'. He asked.  
'No'. I shook my head  
'Well it means that he has found his soul mate in you; I allowed this to happen even though your mother had no idea. I allowed this because I thought Jacob would respect us and look after you. After today I am not sure any more'. He said.  
'What is that suppose to mean?'I asked close to tears  
'Renesmee please don't cry'. My dad put his arm round me.  
'Please don't do this, please'. I pleaded. My dad sighed his face stiffened.  
'I'm sorry Renesmee, one day you will understand'. He said walking away.  
'Please don't please'. I pleaded tears rolled down my face. So that was it, my best friend wasn't allowed to see me, except for school. My mother didn't seem like she would change my mind and they didn't know what was best for me otherwise they wouldn't be doing this.

I just spent the rest of the night in my room. My mom and dad came in every now and again. I talked more with my dad. All he said was until he talked to Jacob and he proved  
Himself to my mother and dad that was final. I had no idea what this would mean or anything. All I knew was I lost my best friend, and I felt so lonely. I refused food and when my mother and dad asked me if I wanted to go hunting I just said no. I eventually fell asleep.

'What'. I whispered when I felt someone shaking me. I sat up and Jacob was sat on my bed. 'I am so sorry'. He said hugging me.  
'Jacob please go, you are already in trouble if they catch us they will never let us see each other again'. I pleaded with him. He just shook his head. 'I couldn't leave without saying goodbye'. He smiled  
'Wait, leave'. I asked.  
'Yeah after today, I am only allowed to see you at school. Tomorrow will be the last day I see you till Tuesday. Your dad is taking me away to talk; we are going away for a few days'. He whispered  
'So I won't see you all weekend'. I asked  
'No, I'm sorry Renesmee for getting you in trouble'. He said. He hugged me and then disappeared out of the window. I was so annoyed I just laid down trying to go sleep. I couldn't get relaxed enough. I was thinking what my dad would say to Jacob, what would happen after. I wouldn't want to be without my best friend.

The next morning I came downstairs. My dad was sat watching TV. 'Morning Renesmee'. My mom said brightly. I wasn't in the mood to talk so I shrugged and went straight outside to Jacob. He hugged me. 'Renesmee. Come back in the house'. My dad said. I walked in holding hands with Jacob. My dad gave him dirty looks, Jacob just smiled politely.  
'Go upstairs and get ready please Renesmee'. My dad said.  
I got dressed and washed. I could hear my family downstairs arguing. Jacob would probably be in a bad mood when we got out. I was dreading the weekend with my family it would be very long.

I went back downstairs to Jacob. He looked annoyed. 'Are you ready'? He asked. I nodded and he pulled me out of the house and into the car. My parents stood outside waving  
'Are you OK'? I asked trying to grab his hand; he pulled his hand back quickly.  
'Jacob please tell me what is wrong'. I pleaded him. He looked at me as if I should know what was wrong. 'Can we not talk about it'? He asked. I shook my head and he sighed. 'Renesmee I said I was sorry for last night, I begged for this not to happen'. He said.  
'What do you mean'? I asked.  
'Your dad wants me and him to go away for the weekend to talk, he has been talking to your mom and they are thinking about moving away, because of the age stuff'. He looked down. I was so angry I bit my lip to stop myself breaking something. I would have a word with my mom when I got home. 'Aren't you going to be here all weekend'? I asked. Jacob shook his head.

The day went slow, like it was being dragged along the floor kicking and screaming. I didn't care about school today or anything else for that matter. I wanted to shout at my dad, that what he was doing was wrong. Jacob is my best friend just because he did one little thing. I really was sorry for this. He knew that. Yet he wanted to drag me away from Jacob forever. He knew how that felt himself when he told me his story of him losing my mom. When he thought she had died twice, and when he went away to keep her safe. He said to me he never wanted me to go through what they had. But if he did this he would make me feel what he did. I would rather die than lose Jacob.

At lunch my friends were chatting about the half term break. They were making plans for the prom next year. I wasn't paying attention I was wrapped up in my own problems. No one really included me in the conversation. I think that is because I had an annoyed look on my face, Dean asked me if I am OK and if I wanted to talk then I could. But I knew I wouldn't be able to without revealing our secret. I just said thanks and Hannah nodded as if to say I can talk to her.

After lunch it started raining. Our English teacher gave us an essay. 200 pages of what we did this summer. I didn't know what to do. If I wrote about what I did it would expose my family for what they really were. I decided I would write a story of about a girl who lived in a fantasy land. Mr Mach said that would be a very imaginative idea. I was safe, nobody really believed in fantasy so my story would just be a story as long as I didn't put too much detail into it. Science wasn't much better; we were welcomed to the New Year. Then we had to do a front page for the new science project. Anatomy. We had to bring in a poster of the human anatomy, labelled.

After school my mom was waiting for me in the parking lot. I got in. ' where is Jacob'. I asked.  
'He went away for a couple of days for with your dad'. She said turning the engine on. It was still raining so she turned the heater on. 'Oh'. Was all I could say? My mother knew I was upset. She could always tell. 'Don't worry you will see him Tuesday''. She said. I sulked in the car.  
'Will I see him Tuesday?' I asked.  
'Of course you will Renesmee; your dad is talking to him. Not sending him away'. She said.  
'Why was Jacob really pissed today?' I asked.  
'He is afraid, the same reason you are. That he will never see you again'. She said. We were nearly home. 'Would you like to go somewhere this weekend, take your mind off of your dad and Jacob?' she asked. I knew what she was on about.

Ever since I was little my mother had shown me this place. It was beautiful. My mother and dad used to go there a lot. My auntie Alice had shown me a few good shops there. Behind the shops were mountains and forests full of lions, bears and deer's. I love it there.  
'Can we camp there this weekend?' I asked getting excited.  
'Sure we can'. She smiled. Noticing my tone changing. 'I already told Alice and Rosalie we were going there. They are packing now'. She said.  
'What about grandma and granddad, Emmett and Jasper'? Asked.  
'Emmett is coming, Jasper isn't and neither is your granddad or grandmother'. She said.  
'oh so what are they doing?' I didn't like leaving people behind.  
'I don't know Nessie but they aren't coming'. She signed getting impatient with me. I had said something that either offended her or hurt her. I decided to leave it. Mom was the one who said something. 'I'm sorry Renesmee, it's all this between Jacob and your dad'. She sighed. 'It's caused arguments between me and your dad; he said things that weren't very nice. I was swore not to tell you but I don't think it is fair'. She said.  
'Tell me'. I begged.

My mom was quite easy to get round. My dad wasn't at all. 'OK'. She started.

'Before your dad left. He said half expect Jacob to not come back. I didn't understand what that meant at the time, so obviously I asked him. He just said he was very angry with Jacob. But he wouldn't kill him, just talk to him, and hopefully persuade him to move away, away from you and everyone he cares about. I told him it was selfish. He said he was looking out for his daughter and that he thought it was best. Esme, Rosalie and Alice stuck up for you, saying it is ridiculous to take it this far. He didn't do much. Your dad wasn't convinced he said you were his daughter and his actions apply. I said you can't just tell Jacob to stay away from everyone he loves. He just said I can do what I like. So I feel so sorry for Jacob, and you'. She looked at me. I had tears in my eyes. I had hardly spoken to Jacob today. He knew this was going to happen. Maybe my dad had already spoken to him briefly and he knew it was goodbye. Why didn't he hug me or say goodbye? He pretty much ignored me most of the car journey. Tears rolled down my face.

'I want to go home and straight to my room'. I said. Wiping my eyes.  
'Oh Renesmee please don't cry'. She pleaded. I think she was very upset about this as well. Jacob was her best friend many years ago and they still had a good friendship even though my dad didn't really approve. I put my hood up and stared out the window the rest of the journey home. I could feel my mother's eyes on me. She sighed a few times, and then we were home.

I ran inside and straight upstairs still crying. Alice came upstairs to me trying to soothe me. I didn't want company. 'Please talk to me Renesmee'. She pleaded with me as well. I shook my head. 'I know how it feels Renesmee, love heals over time'. She said.  
'Please Alice leave me alone'. I asked her sinking my head into my pillow.  
She sighed but left me alone; she came back minutes later with a bagel and a muffin  
'OK if you want to talk just find me'. She said. Everyone left me alone for the rest of the day. My mom came in about half seven to check on me.' Are you OK'. She asked. I sniffled.  
'You know I went through exactly the same thing, so if you want to talk. I am here for you'. She said sitting on my bed. I looked at her. She was smiling at me. 'why would he do this, if he knew how it felt, why would he put me through this?'  
'I don't know sweetheart but he only wants the best for you, he doesn't want this to happen, he is protecting you'. She said stroking my hair. My hair was wet with tears.  
'But I don't need protecting I need my best friend'. I cried.  
'I know sweetheart well we will have to wait and see what happens Tuesday'. She said.  
'I take it you don't want to go to the rain forest then'? My mom asked me.  
'Actually mom, can we go tomorrow?' I asked.  
'Sure we can'. She smiled shutting my door behind her.

I lay in bed. Hurt. I felt punctured. Like someone had punched me in the stomach and I was winded. I couldn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned all night, crying myself to sleep. I got out of bed and looked through my photos. They were in order. First it showed my parents. At my mom's eighteenth birthday. She looked so human, healthy, and content. She was frowning at the camera. Next was my dad. He was smiling at the camera. I found a few more of my family all smiling and happy at my dad's house. Until the accident that sent my dad and family away forever. I loved hearing the stories of when she saved him, when he went away and she described in details how she felt about it. The reckless things she did to hear his voice. It was so romantic. Then I came across the photos of me and Jacob. A few of me when I was a baby. On my birthday's with my family, and the one where we went on our first camping trip. Jacob fell into the river fully dressed. He came out frowning, I couldn't stop laughing. My mom was also there, and my dad they also thought it was hilarious. But my favourite picture, of Jacob grinning. His face was in a tight grin. His eyes were wide and smiling too. He looked funny. It was my favourite picture. I took it out and put it to my chest. I sobbed louder talking to the picture.  
'I hope my dad doesn't stop us seeing each other, please don't. Please. Jacob please don't let him'. I sobbed wetting my pillow and the photo. I eventually fell asleep.

It was seven O clock in the morning. I ate a few cookies and sipped my juice. My parents were rushing around me packing their cases. Mom already packed mine while I was asleep. Emmett was trying to cheer me up by making jokes but I wasn't in the mood. Eventually he left me alone again. Rosalie was packing their things together, Jasper agreed to come after Alice had begged him all morning trying to guilt him but Jasper was acting like Alice had no affect on him, eventually he got sick of her begging and agreed. Carlisle and Esme were happy to have the house to themselves for the weekend. Everyone was chaotic around me packing things rushing around. I just finished my food and went upstairs. I picked up Jacobs picture that was on my pillow creased up. I stuffed it into my pocket. 'Come on Renesmee'. My mom said giving Emmett the suit cases to put in the car. He took them from Jasper and my mom and put them in the car. I got up and got my little bag for my toiletries. My mom took it off me and put it in the car. I got in the car and did my belt up.

Emmett started the car behind us. Rosalie was doing her make up in the mirror. Jasper and Alice got into the car I was in. Alice was with me and Jasper was in the back with me. It was very quiet. Alice and Jasper kept gazing at each other and I felt sick watching. My mum finally got into the car and started the engine.

The drive to Resort rainforest has it's called. Is a straight drive through the forest? It started raining half way there. I loved the sound of the rain on the window. Mom put the wipers on. They swished against the rain. It only took us an hour and twenty minutes to get there in the car. We normally parked the car and went up to our tree. I have been going to that tree since I was five. So we called it our tree. It was the perfect place to camp. The grass was smooth and cut short. The branches covered that part of the grass which kept the sun off us all, and the rain off the grass.

We finally arrived there silent. Hardly anyone spoke a word to anyone. Jasper and Alice just stared into each other's eyes smiling the whole time. My mum spoke. But mostly to me asking every ten minutes if I am OK which I answered the same every time. I told Jasper and Alice to cut it out but they wouldn't they just ignored me and carried on as if I hadn't said anything.

We parked the car and paid for the ticket to stay. Then we walked up the hill to the camp site. Our tree was at the side of the camp site just passed all of the wooden cabins. I would love to stay there once but I loved being outside more. Unless the weather was really stormy or really sunny. Then we stayed at home.

When we got to our tree Emmett and Jasper put up the tents. Rosalie and Alice just looked over the hill at the sight.

It was a beautiful sight. Especially at night. The street lights scattered all over town. Little cottage houses hung in rows neatly. If you looked over the houses you could see countryside. It spread for miles over the horizon. Even though it was six O clock. Street lights were starting to come on. They were blurred by the rain. Mom lit the tent inside with a lantern. Rosalie was the first in the tent moaning about the rain. Alice just sat at the top of the hill with Jasper staring at the view.

I was warm in the tent with the light and warmth from the small battery powered heating. Mom had bought more blankets for me. She didn't mind the cold or wet. She was always cold to touch. It was nice in the summer. Though Forks didn't really have summers much. When it did they were pretty hot. The winters were bad. Full of ice and rain and snow. I hated the snow. It was too cold and my nose always went red. Emmett always called me Rudolph. I lay in my blanket now warm and cosy with my book. Mom had gone outside to find some dried wood for a fire. Even though it would be hard to find dried wood when it was raining in the forest. I was alone. Everyone else was outside the tent gathering things for the fire or like Jasper and Alice. Talking quietly in the other part of the tent. I turned over and looked at my phone. It was now half past six. I was already tired and hungry. Maybe this trip wasn't as exciting as I had thought.

I pulled the crumpled picture of Jacob out my pocket. He was grinning at me. It was a fake grin now. No way would he be happy knowing what is happening. I wish I could know what was going to happen. Alice. I could ask her if anything as happened. I got out of my blankets and opened the tent door. The rain was still going and the clouds were black. I put on my coat and went over to Alice's tent. She was whispering to Jasper and giggling.

'Alice, could you do me a favour'. I asked. She shook her head.  
'Sorry Nessie. Your dad promised me not to tell you anything'. She said.  
'Please Alice. Please. Just for peace of mind'. I pleaded with her. Alice sighed pulling away from Jasper who frowned. She took my hand and led me back to my tent.

We sat down. She put her hands in her lap and said. 'OK I have been keeping a look out of your dad and Jacob. Jacob was impossible to see and your dad knows I'm spying so he is being careful. He has made a decision, and is returning with Jacob'. She nodded at me.  
I was so happy. Maybe this weekend wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was happy and smiling. I wanted to talk to Jacob, throw my arms round him and tell him he was my best friend for life. I was so happy. But if they had made the decision why did my mom say they were going to be back on Tuesday. I think my dad knew I knew what was happening so why take so long. I couldn't get a signal on my phone. I wanted to ring Jacob so badly. I could actually go downhill and ring him. Though my dad and mom would go mad.

Mom was finally back from collecting wood. She had a armful, followed by Emmett who had two armfuls. They put the wood down on a dry patch. Then they added the dry grass and twigs and other things to it. Then they lit it. The flames flew up straight away. Warming me up. Everyone gathered round the fire even though they didn't need it. They just sat staring at it. The rain had slowed now only dripping.

'Mom, could I ring Jacob'. I asked suddenly making everyone jump. She turned to Alice and frowned. 'Alice you promised you wouldn't tell'. She said. Alice turned to me and said. 'Renesmee be patient. We don't want to hear any more'. This dampened my mood. I went back into the tent closing it behind me. 'Renesmee'. My mom shouted after me.  
'Go away'. I sulked. Why did parents have to stop everything? It's like they don't care at all how you feel.  
'Renesmee, your dad rang about an hour ago'. She said.  
'How could he I can't get a signal on my phone'. I said.  
'I was collecting wood and went up to the cabins were the signal is high'. She said.  
'Can I go down there and send one text?' I asked.  
'Renesmee'. My mom snapped. I mumbled under my breath.  
'Your dad has a surprise for you tomorrow'. She said.  
I didn't say anything. She went back to doing what she had before.

Later that night after we went hunting. We all went separate ways. I found a small deer in the woods, Emmett and Jasper came back with grins on their faces so obviously they enjoyed themselves. My mom also looked better than before. We didn't say anything about hunting though. We just sat round the fire again. It was dark now, and the rain had stopped. It smelt damp though and the tree we were under dripped on us occasionally. I yawned and everyone turned to me. I broke the silence.  
'So what are we going to do'?  
'I think you should go bed'. My mom said.  
'But we haven't done anything today'. I moaned.  
'We are going hiking tomorrow and swimming'. Mom said. That cheered me up a little. I was a little tired though and cold.

Everyone else was still sat round the fire talking quietly. I went into my tent again and settled down. I flipped my phone checking everything. No text or missed call. Sleep was taking over me. I was suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning at half past five. Mom was in the same tent as me. There was a light on in Emmett and Rosalie's tent but Alice and Jasper's were dark. I got out of the tent and heated up the fire. Mom came out the tent with her book.  
'Morning Renesmee'. She said hugging me. I snuggled up to her still tired. She just pulled me away for a second. 'Are you OK?' she asked. I nodded saying I missed Jacob. Which I did. I went back inside my tent and went sleep again.

I woke up again it was brighter, the sun was out now and my mum had a blanket wrapped round her body, she was wearing big sunglasses that covered most of her face, and a scarf covered the rest. I could tell she was sparkling. She only dressed like this when she sparkled. I was also a little sparkly. But I could pass it off as make up.

I checked my phone; it had a one bar signal. It was only half past seven. I got out to see where everyone else was. Alice was sat on jasper's knee looking at the fire. When she saw me she smiled. 'Morning Renesmee'. She said.  
'Morning'. I squeaked. She backed off still holding me at arm's length.  
'We are going shopping in about ten minutes'. She said. 'Go get ready'.  
'I thought we were going hiking?' I asked.  
'Do you think we want to show ourselves like this?' she pointed to her thin arms, they looked liked diamonds.  
'Good point, but no one is around'. I said looking round. No one was around. We were alone.  
'I don't want to hear anymore get ready'. She said in a strict voice. It made me a little worried. Why did she want me to go with her so badly? Normally she would ask me if I wanted to go shopping, if I said no she would shrug and say ' suit yourself' and bounce off with Rosalie. Maybe it was the surprise my mom was talking about. I didn't argue or back talk anymore.  
In my tent I got dressed, mom put some sunglasses on me too and a sun hat. She kissed me goodbye. 'Come on Renesmee'. Alice said from outside the tent. I sighed and joined her.

The day went quite quickly, shopping with Alice, my mind was still on Jacob. But now I knew what was happening I wasn't so upset. Alice took me to lots of different clothes stores. Actually she dragged me in them. She bought make up necklaces, bracelets earrings and shoes. She then bought me necklaces bracelets earrings and shoes. I didn't even care about fashion. But you can never say no to Alice anyway.  
She then took us to clothes shops. We spent four and a half hours in one shop. I was bored and tired. But Alice wanted me to help her decide between a silver dress with puffy sleeves, or black jeans with a white long sleeve top and body warmer. I didn't care so I chose the body warmer. Alice wasn't satisfied though. In the end she chose both.  
'Alice can we go back to camp now?' I moaned. My feet were hurting from standing up so much, and my eyes were sleepy. Alice shook me away for a second disappearing into the changing room.

When she came out she said. 'Yes we can go home'. On the way home she was smiling. She looked happy. She never looked this happy even when we spent all day shopping. She didn't answer when I asked either.  
When we got back to camp. Rosalie was sulking. 'What is the matter Rose'? Alice asked.  
'Why wasn't I invited to your shopping trip?' she sulked. Alice sighed. Rosalie made a noise in her throat. Alice threw me into the tent. 'Ooow'. I screamed when I landed on my arm and it crunched underneath me. My mom came out the tent and growled at Alice. Rosalie stood behind my mom and growled. Jasper sprung to Alice's side quickly. Emmett was the only person to come to me.

'You guys stop being so childish, Renesmee needs help'. He said. Everyone came to my side. My mom was shouting at Alice to ring Carlisle. 'Does this hurt'? Emmett squeezed my arm. 'Ouch'. I whined. Emmett untied his jumper from his waist tying it round my arm and round my neck. 'I think she broke it'. Emmett said.  
'No clues to where you found that out'. Rosalie said sarcastic. Everyone gave Rosalie a dirty look. 'We need to get her home'. Emmett said. He gathered me in his arms holding my arm carefully. He ran through the camp all the way home. My mom was close behind me. I could see a blur of her.

'Let me have a look at that'. Carlisle said taking Emmett's jumper off me.  
He pressed my arm and asked if it hurt. I winced in pain. 'Emmett get me the ice pack'. He said calmly. Emmett returned seconds later with the ice pack. I was in so much pain it made me feel a little dizzy. Carlisle took a torch and shone it in my eyes. 'She seems ok, Renesmee how do you feel?' he asked. A little dizzy'. I said.  
'Ok Renesmee I will give you something for that'. Carlisle said.  
After twenty five minutes Emmett took the ice pack off my arm. I felt a little better sipping the water Emmett gave me. My mom was on the phone to my dad.  
Carlisle wrapped my arm in a sling. 'There you go'. He said tightening the sling round my neck. He gave me a couple of tablets for the pain. I sat on the sofa watching TV. Annoyed that I had to stay home, I wasn't allowed to go swimming or hiking anymore. Mom promised as soon as my arm was fixed we would go back. But Carlisle said that could be weeks away. I felt so guilty for ruining everyone's weekend. Even though when I asked them they said it wasn't my fault.

My dad came home. My mom had told him what happened and he got home as quick as he could. No Jacob. I didn't want a lot of fuss. I was angry and upset even though I knew Alice's visions weren't always right. My dad refused to tell me where he was, and I went up to my room and shut my door.  
My mom came up to me later that day to give me my phone and my photo of Jacob I took with me. She asked if I wanted food. Which I didn't, and if my dad could talk to me later. I wasn't in the mood for talking but if it was about Jacob I could make an exception.

'Hello dad'. I said. When the door opened.  
'Hello Renesmee how is your arm'? He asked.  
'It is better thanks; I don't care about my arm'. I said. My dad sat at the end of my bed looking around the room. He looked like he didn't want to tell me.  
'Please dad, tell me'. I begged. He sighed and began.  
'OK Renesmee I take it Alice gave in and told you Jacob was coming back?' he asked. I nodded.  
' well he was, Jacob was very sorry and apologised lots of times, I realised how much he cared for you, and how heartbroken I was when this happened to your mother and me. I forgave him. Then Jacob decided to push his luck and ask me for your hand in marriage. I flipped out. You are five years old Renesmee, even if you look fourteen you are five. I was so angry and sickened by this. Jacob formed into a wolf because he was angry that I thought he was sick. He just thought it meant that you can care for that person. But you don't know what you want. We got into an argument and Jacob ran off away from my thoughts, the last one I heard was stay away else. I didn't want to know what the else was for your sake Renesmee'. He looked at the floor, like he was ashamed. If he could blush I think he would be right now.  
'But we can't leave him out there alone, especially when he is angry. He could do anything'. I said half sobbing half shouting.  
'Renesmee it isn't up to you to deal with this. He is a grown man. He can take care of himself'. My dad hung his head down, but his eyes were fixed on me. His voice was firm and clear. Like he was trying to put a point across, that was making him inpatient. His eyes were angry. Though the colour of them didn't look angry. Looking at the deep topaz colour made me shiver.  
'Does this mean I might not see him again?' I stumbled. My dad nodded slowly at me his eyes thrown to the floor. I was sobbing again. I knew he was serious. When he looked at me his eyes were cold, he was ashamed of what happened. He knew what had happened had broken me in pieces just like he did when he left my mom. He described so many times how he felt. He said he never wanted me to feel like that. I started sobbing. He put his arm round me and I buried my head in his chest.  
'Please don't cry Renesmee'. He said lifting my head. He wiped my eyes.  
'Why? I have lost my best friend what is there to be happy about?'I shouted feeling irritated.  
My dad sighed and went out the room. I just lay alone in the dark staring out the window. It was still raining. So I opened the window to listen. I heard a knock on the door. It made me jump.  
'Can I come in please Renesmee?' my mom said on the other side of the door.  
'Yes'. I said rubbing my eyes and shutting the window. She came in closing the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around me and I let it all out again.  
'Mom what if I never see Jacob again'. I spluttered into her chest.  
'I don't know Renesmee, I have been trying to ring him but it keeps going to the answer machine'. She said  
'He really doesn't want to talk to anyone. Wait what if I try on my phone, he knows my number'. I said jumping up and grabbing my phone.  
I dialled the number. It just went straight to answer phone so I just said. 'Please Jacob ring me. Don't be angry at me'. Then pressed the end call button.

There was a knock on the door, but this time the front door. I heard voices. It was Seth. I hadn't seen him for a few months. When I went to see Emily, Seth was always there with everyone else. But why was he here now?  
'Hello Renesmee'. Seth said when I got to the door. Everyone else was crowded round, probably thinking the same thing I was.  
'Hello Seth, what are you doing here?' I asked.  
'I was heading to Emily's and heard what had happened. I was wondering if you were ok, and would you like to come to Emily's?' he asked  
'Have you heard anything from Jacob?' I asked.  
'I tried to connect to him, but he ran away'. He said shuffling in the doorway.  
'I am sorry Seth but I don't feel like going out at the minute, tell Emily I will visit soon though'. I said. He shrugged and hugged me.  
'Well I guess I will see you soon then'. He said  
'Yeah sure, bye Seth'. I said. Shutting the door

Jacob  
I sat by the river skimming stones into the water. Yeah I was mad. How could I not be? I did feel bad for Seth, just because I was annoyed I shouldn't of took it out on him. I should say sorry. But who knows where I am going to live now. I couldn't take Forks anymore. Too many memories good and bad. I wish I could of said goodbye to Renesmee, I can't believe I will never see her again. I wonder if she will get on with her life, forget me. Meet someone else. It would probably be easy for her to forget me. I though, would never forget her. Even the slightest thing reminded me of her. Like the wind, when it blew her hair round her face she always frowned. The colour of the sunset. So bright and beautiful reminded me of her eyes. She was my world my whole life, now she would be someone else's. I could never go back. I did always promise if I was away from her for even a day I would want to kill myself. That's exactly what I was going to do. I just hadn't decided how yet.

Renesmee  
After I had closed the door. I wish I had gone to see Emily. It would take my mind off Jacob. Now I was walking round the house. Sulking. My parents wanted me to go hunting. But I wasn't even in the mood for that. Although I was very thirsty. But all I wanted was for Jacob to come back. I ended up going upstairs to my room. I could be alone and let it all out.  
'Hello Renesmee'. A voice said by the door. It was jasper. I quickly sat up rubbing my eyes. 'Come in'. I choked.  
He opened the door and came in. 'I am sorry about all of this Renesmee'. He said.  
'Has Alice seen anything else?' I asked. He nodded. I waited for him to talk.  
'She has seen something, but it is blurred. She said I might be able to help'. He said.  
'How'? I asked.  
'Well, Alice knows where Jacob is, she had a vision I would go to see him. We were all confused why I would go. Then the pieces connected. I was the only one who could calm Jacob down and make him see sense. She seen other things but she can't make them out yet'. He said.  
'Oh Jasper are you going to go see Jacob'. I screamed. Happily. He nodded. I threw my arms round him. 'Thank you Jasper'. I said. He smiled embarrassed. We both went downstairs. Everyone else was crowded round Alice. Asking her what she saw. Her face was blank. Her lips trembled. She let out a little cry. 'What happened Alice'? Jasper shot straight to her side. 'Someone is going to get injured. I didn't see all of the face but I recognise them. I couldn't see anymore. But I think it is one of us'. She said. Jasper squeezed her. 'It is ok Alice'. He said hugging her. Everyone except Rosalie who was now doing her hair. Hugged Alice.

When it was time for Jasper to leave. Alice hugged him close still shook up from her vision. 'Don't worry Alice'. Jasper had said this a million times. Alice wasn't convinced though.  
'Alice, would you feel better if someone came with me'. He said finally. She nodded.  
'Emmett, Edward. Would you come with me? Alice is really worried'. Jasper asked.  
Emmett and my dad both nodded. Emmett and kissed Rosalie, and Esme. Carlisle just put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. My dad kissed my mom and Esme. 'Take care please'. Esme said coming into the hallway with Carlisle. Carlisle nodded at them both. We watched them go out the door.

Jacob  
I saw them in the distance. I was sure it was them. The boys had come to sort it out with me. I had nothing to say to anyone. I didn't want to start a fight or argument. I didn't really want company at all but if they started a fight. I would defend myself.  
'Hello Jacob'. Jasper said smiling slightly. He was polite. I felt my anger wear away.  
'Hello Jasper'. I had said. 'Emmett, Edward'. I said nodding at them.  
Edward had stepped in front of his brother. I growled slightly at him. Edward just carried on smiling politely at me. 'I am sorry about our little misunderstanding'. He said. I spat.  
'Little understanding, you call this little. You have basically destroyed my world, and you call it little'. I screamed. Emmett stepped in front of Edward who said. 'I can handle myself Emmett'. He stepped back a little.  
'I was being polite to you but if you want it this way then I guess I don't need to be polite'. He said. I was boiling inside I couldn't help myself I was growling still and shaking.  
'Stay away from me'. I hissed at them. They all hissed back baring their teeth at me. I ran to the lake and changed. I could no longer talk but I could still think. I knew what I had wanted to do. When he had left Bella that time. All the anger was coming back to me. I launched myself at them.

Renesmee  
we were sat in the living room. Alice suddenly gasped. We all watched her face as it creased up like she was in pain. Seconds later she came back to life. 'Alice what did you see my mom asked. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting together.  
'We have to get to the forest fast'. She said jumping up. My mom also jumped up  
'There has been an accident; Jacob attacked your father for some reason. It isn't very clear. But we have to go up there'. She said to my mom who nodded.  
'Can I come'? I asked. Already knowing the answer. My mom shook her head.  
'It is too dangerous for you'. She said.  
Alice quickly told Rosalie what had happened. She rushed to the door with Alice.  
'Renesmee you are going to have to come'. My mom sighed. 'But I want you to stay back from what is happening'. She said. I nodded.

On our way to the forest. Alice led the way. Talking on the phone to Jasper. I couldn't hear what they were saying. My mom looked worried so I knew it would be bad. Alice handed the phone to Rosalie to talk to Emmett she sighed in relief that he was ok. Alice's face looked dark. Something bad had happened.

When we arrived everyone was crowded round something I couldn't see what it was. My mom told me to stay at the edge of the forest. It was foggy so I couldn't see.


	2. Chapter 2 Torn and Broken

Chapter 2 torn and broken

I saw them coming, the three girls, and Renesmee. I wanted to reach out to her. Call her name. Hold her and tell her everything is ok. That I will stay with her forever, and all this was a misunderstanding. I was so mad at myself. What I had caused. Now as I look over I see Edward lying still on the floor. His eyes close, his family gathered around him trying to wake him up. His two brothers were screaming at me. Shaking me violently. But I couldn't react to this. I was frozen solid. Drowning in my actions. I could hear what they were saying but my lips wouldn't move to respond. I wish I could have died right there. But if I died what would Renesmee do. I know now I would never see her again. But she knew I was still alive and well. But if I died she knew there would be no chance of ever seeing me again.

Then the pain hit me. My arm first. Then the rest of my body. I couldn't move at all. Then another voice said. 'Pick him up carefully and put him on this stretcher'. I recognised the voice. It was Carlisle. Why would he help me? When I tried to destroy his life, expose him for what he was. I tried to talk again. My lips moved this time but no sound. 'Now Jacob, can you hear me'. Carlisle asked. I couldn't speak so I tried moving. It hurt but I managed a faint nod. He seemed satisfied by this. They picked me up. I moaned in agony.

'How is he Carlisle'? Bella said. I recognised her voice straight away.

'He has broken almost every bone in his body'. Carlisle replied. I closed my eyes. Trust Bella to care about me, even after everything that has happened. She still cared. I appreciated this.

'What about Edward'? She asked swallowing a lump in her throat. I felt so guilty I wanted to leap up and comfort her. Apologize for everything that had happened.

He paused for a minute. I could hear him sigh loudly. 'Bella, Edward is in a coma'. He said finally. She gasped. Shocked and confused. I tried to speak again but nothing happened. I felt something cold and sharp go into both my arms and my mouth. I had been put asleep.

Renesmee

I was sat next to Jacob holding his hand. He could hardly move. Jasper and Emmett had already told the story twice now. What had happened? My dad had apologized to Jacob. For some reason Jacob got mad, and even Jasper's power couldn't stop it. He phased and then attacked them all. My dad had gotten in the way to stop jasper and Emmett getting hurt. My dad was now in a coma, and Jacob couldn't move at all. Neither of them could tell the real story.

Mom took me home to sleep. I was tired. But I knew I wouldn't sleep. Two of the people I love the most were injured. My dad could be in a coma for a long time. That is what Carlisle said. He could wake up any day but he could never wake up again. Depending how hard he hit his head. Jacob on the other hand was already starting to recover. Carlisle had taken him to their house. He was keeping an eye on him. Updating his morphine doses. He was recovering well. Carlisle had rung my mom about an hour ago to tell her. Jacob still couldn't speak. He had hit his body hard. But in a few weeks he should be ok. I was thankful of this; tomorrow I would get to see him again. But Monday I had school. I hadn't even started the homework.

Jacob

I didn't know what time it was. At least I knew where I was. I was injected with more morphine every two hours; it helped relief the pain for a while. I wish I could talk. I had forgot how to though, I knew I had to move my lips and try to hum words out. It wasn't working. Had I damaged my voice box, or simply forgotten how to talk. Carlisle said to me that I might have to go to a special hospital, so they can teach me how to speak. It will be humiliating. I wanted to see Renesmee. I wonder what she thought of all this, I knew Edward was in a coma; I was reminded every five minutes. Everyone around me was talking about Edward, so I always got the latest on his recovery. He was still unconscious. He hadn't moved at all, Bella had taken Renesmee home to sleep; Rosalie was looking after her, while Bella stayed with Edward. I couldn't take the guilt. It built up inside me eating away at me. I would die inside even if I recovered fully. Bella checked up on me as well. She wasn't angry with me for what happened. She just wanted us both to recover fully. She sometimes sat by my bed, talking to me. Feeding me and helping me do things I couldn't do for now. She spent most of her time with Edward. Please recover Edward. Please.

Renesmee

I woke up the next morning. My mom was near my bed. 'Morning Renesmee'. She smiled sadly. 'How is my dad'? I asked. But I could tell by her face nothing had really changed. 'He is still unconscious, he hasn't shown any signs of waking up'. She held her head down. Her eyes were sad. 'Can we go and see him'. I asked.

'No, we are going hunting'. She said. I wasn't in the mood to hunt at all. But I nodded anyway.

We stopped off at Carlisle's house first, our second home. Everyone else looked as sad as my mom did. Alice wouldn't come out her room, and refused to talk to anyone. She wasn't coming hunting with us. Everyone was dragging their feet round the house. No one really cared about hunting. But we had to go. Billy was coming round to see Jacob today.

I was on my mom's back; Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in front of us. Alice had told Jasper to go ahead without her, he refused of course. But she wouldn't let him stay with her. She would go hunting while Billy was here. Emmett and Jasper decided to go somewhere else. Rosalie stayed with us.

We found a herd of deer in the back of the forest. Rosalie dived on two sinking her teeth into them. I followed the two smallest; I cornered them and dived at them. When I had finished I ran back to my mom. She had finished as well. We were ready to go home.

Carlisle had finished with Jacob, Jacob had almost recovered already. He could feed himself now and move his arm and leg. He still couldn't talk. Though. Carlisle was going to refer him to a hospital. He might need surgery. I wanted to see him. Even if he couldn't talk I wanted to hug him. He would still be the same, look the same, and act the same.

Jacob

I could sit up now. My eyes could open fully. I still couldn't speak though. I could feed myself though. This gave me more pride. I heard Carlisle say I would have to go to the hospital. He was on the phone earlier with them; they are coming to get me on Wednesday. I might need surgery. How would I explain the fast recovery? They would expect me to be hospitalised for weeks. I could be fixed in days. But if I had surgery I would be able to speak again.

There was a light knock on my door. I tried to say come in. but I gave up trying. Why did I even try? A face popped round the door grinning. 'Hello Jacob'. She said. She looked lovely. She was wearing the necklace I gave her with a wolf pendant. A long black skirt and a long cardigan. Her hair hung loose round her face and her cheeks were all red. She sat on my bed. Making sure she didn't sit on my arm or anything.

'How are you'? She asked. Stupid question really, how do I look to you? I kept it cool though feeling guilty straightaway. I nodded. Then frowned. My face was moving. I could move my face again. I suddenly smiled. She handed me a notepad. Smiling at me. I scribbled.

Hello Renesmee, I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I really am. When your dad recovers I will be gone. I don't want to cause you any more pain and hurt. I handed it to her. She frowned stroking my head. Tears filled in her eyes.

You just concentrate on getting better; we will talk about this when you are better. She handed me the pad. I read it. She didn't understand. When I am better I won't be around. I shook my head. She just hugged me tight. 'Now, don't do anything you might regret'. She said loudly. I sighed. 'Please don't do this Jacob. I need you'. She said. Then she left.

Renesmee

I didn't tell my mom what me and Jacob had talked, well wrote about. She had other problems to deal with. She spent all day with my dad. Talking to him. I kissed him and told him I love him. Then I had to leave. Billy was coming round any minute. Esme was in the kitchen cooking. It smelt like fish.

'Hello Billy'. Esme smiled at him. He returned the smile. 'Hello. He smiled and waved to everyone. They smiled and waved back.

'Smells nice'. He said making small talk. Everyone was polite and smiling even though no one wanted to smile. 'Yes it is fish, your favourite right'. She said. He nodded. She led him into the kitchen.

Carlisle and Emmett brought Jacob downstairs in the stretcher. They lift him on the sofa. Jacob moaned in pain. I sat with him holding his hand. He smiled at me.

Billy came into the living room after lunch. Esme washed the dishes. He sat with Jacob a long time listening to Carlisle. Carlisle was explaining the hospital trip and the operation. Billy was calm about this nodding every now and again.

'Thanks Dr Cullen'. He said after Carlisle had explained everything to him.

'Please, call me Carlisle'. He said smiling. Billy smiled back wheeling himself to the door. Carlisle opened the door for him. 'See you soon'' he said going to his car. We all waved at him. He pulled out waving at us.

Jacob stayed downstairs for the rest of the day. He watched TV all day and even ate some fish left over from lunch. Everyone helped him when he needed them to. I could tell he was frustrated. I stayed with him most of the day.

'Renesmee'. My mom came downstairs and broke the silence; everyone was lounging round the house. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting and still hadn't come back. Rosalie was upstairs with Emmett and Carlisle was watching the sun go down. It got dark early now. But the sight of the sunset was beautiful. Carlisle and Esme had gone out to watch the sun set properly. I had spoken more to Jacob with paper. He wanted me to have a normal life; he would still be around but not as close as before. I laughed. How could I have a normal life if my family are vampires? I begged him not to leave. My mom even had a word with him. But he wouldn't change his mind. If he were hospitalised he would have to stay with us for a while. I would have a little time with him. The day went quite fast. Jacob didn't need any more morphine, he had almost recovered. All the bones in his body had fixed and he could move and even walk a short distance. Carlisle bought him a wheelchair from the hospital. Jacob wanted to go out. If I couldn't see him anymore once he was fixed. I could spend time with him, while he is broken.

Jacob

Renesmee didn't get it. It's not like I don't want to be with her. I do more than anything in the world. It's what I did to her, and her family. She should hate me. She should send me away and never want to see me again. I didn't understand why her family would do all this for me. I didn't deserve it. Everything they had done for me. Carlisle had nursed me to health. He even paid for me to have the operation I needed. Bella was still by my side. Talking to me, comforting me, Renesmee hadn't left me alone all day. She was determined I see things her way. How much I wanted to give in to her and stay. She didn't know this of course. I would soon be gone from her life. She would forget me and move on.

We went out for a walk today; Renesmee was fussing round me, wrapping me up warm. Even though I already was warm. Had she forgotten that I didn't get cold? Or was she thinking any excuse to touch me and be close to me. She had hugged me at least five times in the last hour. I still could tell the time and know what date it was. Thanks to Carlisle. He always told me the date; I had a clock in the room I was sleeping in.

we walked around the streets going into the forest. Renesmee was happily talking about her day. She had finished her homework. The Christmas dance was coming up as well sometime. Hannah had mentioned it. She really hoped I would change my mind. I could see determination in her eyes, her voice also. She went on about how she wanted to have a friend with her through everything. She wanted someone to cry on, someone to go to prom with. Someone to marry, she even said if I never see her again she will never marry and she would rather be alone forever. She was making me feel guilty. I was wearing down.

Renesmee

We got home quite late. My mom waited by the door for me. I wheeled Jacob up the driveway. 'Renesmee, don't scare me like that again'. She said waving her finger at me. She then looked at Jacob who nodded sadly. 'I am sorry mom but I wanted to talk with Jacob'. I said. She raised her eyebrow at me. 'Talk'. She said.

'Well actually I was doing most of the talking, Jacob did answer'. I said pulling a pad of paper out my pocket. She nodded at me. Carlisle came to the door. 'Hello Renesmee, Jacob. Did you have a good time?' he asked. I beamed happy. Carlisle took Jacob upstairs. I gave him a hug and said goodnight to him. He smiled at me and nodded. 'Come on, bed time'. My mom said to me. I climbed on her back and she took us home.

The cottage was scary at night; it was in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by forest and trees. There were a few lights scattered but it was mostly dark. Mom told me to go bed while she heated the cottage up; she turned most of the lights on in the cottage. It was so quiet without my dad. I missed him so much. I didn't get to say good night to him either. My mom wanted me to go straight home with her. She came in to say goodnight.

'Mom'. I said. When we were both quiet.

'Yes'. She finally answered. She had turned the light on.

'What if he never wakes up'? I said. It was meant to sound calm but my voice crumbled.

'I don't know Renesmee'. She said. She had obviously already thought about this because her voice sounded shaky and inpatient.

Everything was quiet for a few minute. My mom was sat with a serious look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

'Goodnight Renesmee'. She said. Turning off the light.

'Goodnight mom'. I said. She kissed me and turned the light off.

I couldn't sleep. If my dad never woke up. How would my mom cope alone for eternity? How would I live without my dad? I tossed and turned most of the night. Eventually sleeping when the rain started. I cried myself to sleep. My mom had to come in a few times to calm me down.

I woke up. Monday morning. The weather was exactly how I felt. The sky looked black and angry. The rain fell hard on the ground, it looked miserable. My mom wasn't in the best of mood either. She was staring out the window sighing. Her phone was on the floor. I heard her talk to Carlisle last night. It didn't sound very good, he was still unconscious and he hadn't moved at all.

'Morning mom'. I said. Trying to be a little cheery, it didn't come out as I had planned. She just stared at me. Then said 'morning'. Staring out the window again.

I was already dressed and ready to go. I sat on the sofa wondering whether to ask my mom for a lift. She seemed so depressed. After half an hour she got up. 'Come on Renesmee, school time'. She got the keys and her coat.

In the car she put the heater on, and the window wipers. We didn't say a word all the time we were gone. Today was going to be a horrible day. My mom was depressed, I was depressed and the day looked depressing. I wasn't in the mood to go school.

'Renesmee'. My mom said her voice making me jump a little. I looked at her, fidgeting with her hair frustrated.

'Yes'. I answered.

'We are staying with your granddad and grandma till your dad gets better, I am sorry Renesmee but I can't take it in the house alone'. She said. Turning the corner to my school. I actually didn't mind at all. It would be better at my granddad's house. The atmosphere wouldn't be so sad, and I got to spend more time with Jacob.

I didn't say anything to her. I wanted to cuddle her, and be there for her. I really didn't want to go school.

We finally stopped. 'Renesmee'. My mom called again. 'Yes'. I answered.

'I will have your bags packed when I come to pick you up'. She said.

I got out the car to spend a miserable day at school, I waved my mom goodbye. The rain was still hard. I put my hood on my coat up and walked into the school.


	3. Chapter 3 miracle

Chapter 3. I was hurt and then a miracle happened

I sat at the back of English hoping no one would see me, or speak to me. Annie came in and seen the look on my face. 'What's wrong'? She asked sitting next to me.  
'Never mind'. I whispered. I really didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to sit on my own. Think about everything that has been going on in the last few days. Annie didn't take the hint, she started going on about the dance, and she had a date and a dress. I just ignored her. She asked if I was going to the dance. I shrugged. Like I could think about that. My dad was in a coma and my best friend was hurt. I also wondered what life would be like if Jacob did leave. Where would he go, how would he eat. What would I do? How would I live knowing my best friend isn't here when I need him? A piece of me missing would never be replaced. It made me depressed thinking about it.  
Annie on the other hand didn't seem to care how I felt, she was still talking about her dress, showing me pictures on her phone, I just nodded she gave me dirty looks. I think she thought I was jealous I didn't care though. Why care about a dress when two of the people you love the most were injured.  
'Sit down everyone'. The teacher came in, everyone shuffled to their chairs. 'Hello, my name is Mrs Delives'. She said writing her name on the board. She turned back to us again. 'Will someone hand out these books please'? She said. Annie got up and gave the books out. Hannah and Dean sneaked into the class. They sat on the table next to ours. 'Hello Renesmee how are you?' they whispered. I just smiled and nodded.  
We didn't really do much that lesson because it was the first English lesson we had the teacher was introducing us. We had new books; she told us what we would be doing this year. Then the bell went.  
'Come on Renesmee'. Annie grabbed my arm pulling me away from Hannah and Dean who frowned at Annie.  
'Annie'. I tried to say but she had already pulled me through the hallways to our next lesson. We stopped outside the room. 'I can walk on my own'. I said. She shrugged at me. 'What is wrong with you today?' she asked. 'You look miserable; you haven't spoken a word all day. You didn't even compliment my dress'. She said frowning at me. I was angry. I wanted to slap her. She had no idea how I felt, what had happened. All she cared about was a dress. 'I don't care about your dress, not everything is about you, and I have bigger things to deal with so stop bugging me about your dress'. I shouted at her. She looked like I had slapped her. Her face went red.  
'Well you could have at least said something'. She said. Then she walked into the classroom. Hannah ran over to me. 'What did Annie want'? She asked.  
'She was wondering why I haven't been talking'. I said. We both walked into the classroom and sat at the back. Annie stared at us. She was sat alone.  
'Are you Ok'. Hannah asked me. When it was half way through the lesson and I hadn't spoken a word. I nodded tears filled in my eyes.  
'I am fine'. I choked the tears back.  
'OK'. She said going back to do her work. Hannah was also quiet all lesson as well. Unlike Hannah she knew something was wrong, but knew I didn't want to talk about it.  
It was lunch time now. We sat in the cafeteria at our table. Hannah was talking about going shopping some time for her dress. Dean had asked her to come to the prom. Annie wouldn't tell anyone who she was going with. I didn't care. A few more of Hannah and Annie's friend's joined us. I didn't know their names and I didn't care. I just nodded every now and again. I didn't eat at all.  
I was finally alone in the next lesson. I could gather my thoughts up with no one distracting me. I felt free finally, draining out the teacher's voice. I thought about my mom's face it was so sad crumpled, broken. If she lost my dad she would also be alone for eternity. We would be able to comfort each other. I would try my best to show Jacob that him being here is good for me. I wouldn't be able to live without him. The teacher talked all lesson. I didn't care about school I wanted to go home.

The day finally came to an end. Dean came up to me. 'Are you ok?' he asked he looked really concerned. 'Yes I am ok Dean, but Hannah told me in geography she is waiting for you to ask her to the dance'. I said. He smiled nodding.  
'See you later Renesmee'. He said turning out the school gates. My mom was late. She must of forgot.  
Half an hour later she still hadn't come. I didn't know my way home walking. I took my phone out my pocket, I rang my mom. No answer. I rang Alice. The phone rang, and then someone answered. 'Hello'. They said.  
'Hello, Alice'. I asked  
'Yes'. She said.  
'My mom was supposed to pick me up from school'. I said.  
'I am sorry Renesmee, she hasn't come here'. Alice said. I closed the phone. I was suddenly worried. What had she done? She was packing and then going to Carlisle's. Where was she? My phone rang again.  
'Hello'. I said.  
'Renesmee, I am coming to get you'. Alice said over the phone. I nodded and said. 'Ok'.

Alice appeared ten minutes later. In her car. 'I am sorry Renesmee, I went to your house, and no one was in. A note was left on the door though. She has gone away for a few days to get her head round things'. She said.  
I felt so lonely, my dad was in a coma, and my mom had gone away and abandoned me. 'Is there any way we could find her'. I asked.  
I got in the car. 'Yes I will find her when we get back'. She said then she suddenly stared ahead. She was concentrating on something. A moment later she looked at me. 'I know where Bella is'. She said slamming her foot on the accelerator. The car skidded into gear. 'Where is she?' I asked. Putting my seatbelt on. I was scared. Alice was driving wildly.  
'Remember I told you about Tanya'. She said. I nodded. My family had briefly mentioned Tanya and her family. They were an extended family to the Cullen's. They had helped my family so much.  
'Bella has gone to Tanya she has told them what has happened. They are coming to our house, tonight'. She said.  
'If they are coming here, why are we rushing'? I breathed.  
'We need to get home before Tanya arrives'. She said.

We got home after ten minutes. Alice told everyone what she saw. Everyone was rushing round the house, getting dressed in their best clothes. I didn't understand it.  
'Alice, what is happening'? I asked. Everyone was still rushing round.  
'Tanya and her coven are coming to see Edward'. She said.  
'So why is everyone dressing up'? I asked.  
'Because Tanya is our good friend. We want to seem welcoming'. She said. She dragged me upstairs.  
She put me in a little dress. A knee length blue jersey dress. No sleeves or straps.  
'You look so cute'. She spun me around to look at me. 'Now hair and make-up'. She sat me down at her dressing table. 'Make-up first. She got her make-up out and started messing around with me. She put blue metallic eye shadow on and peachy lip gloss. 'Now your hair'. She said.  
After an hour she had curled my hair and tied it with a butterfly clip. When she finished with me. I watched her get ready.  
She put on a long red dress it had a red belt round the waist to hold her figure in. It had thin straps. She put on red lipstick and red eye shadow. She also did red eyeliner. She looked lovely. She brushed her hair out so it looked feathery. 'Come on'. She said grabbing my hand. We both walked downstairs.  
Everyone else was wearing smart casual clothes. 'You two look lovely'. Rosalie said hugging us. She was wearing a long silver top with black skinny jeans. Her hair was wavy. 'You two'. We both said. I had almost forgotten all our problems. I didn't remember Tanya very much I hadn't seen her since I was very young.  
Everyone gathered in the living room talking and laughing. Jacob was with us. He had also dressed up a little. He was walking round a little bit. He stayed with me though. We still had the notepad.

A knock on the door made everyone jump up. The atmosphere was warm and friendly. 'Hello everyone'. My mom came in the door. Her hair was messed up. She looked stressed. She came up to me and hugged me. 'I am so sorry Renesmee'. She said. I nodded at her. She got a suitcase out of the car.  
'Where is everyone'? I asked.  
'They are on their way'. She said. She hugged Jacob as well. He was really happy to be walking properly again. He could now do everything perfect except talk. My mom went upstairs to check on my dad.  
'Hello'. A friendly voice said outside the door. Carlisle opened it. Taking everyone's coats and smiling. Tanya walked in first. I recognised her. I couldn't remember her when everyone had mentioned her. But she looked so familiar. Then the other members of the coven came in. They all looked so familiar. They said their hello's and hugged everyone. Kate came straight up to me. No one else did to begin with. Carlisle was explaining to Tanya what had happened to my dad. Carlisle took her upstairs to see him. Closely followed by my mom.  
'Hello there, you must be Renesmee'. Kate asked. I nodded.  
'How old are you now?' she asked hugging me.  
'I am five years old'. I said proudly. She frowned. It was obvious she was a little confused.  
'I am five but I have the physical and mental age of a fourteen year old'. I said. She smiled at me. 'Wow, it has been a while'. She said. Just then two other members of the coven came in. I didn't recognise them. Everyone else seemed to except me.  
I learned their names quickly, Alice and Jasper greeted them both warmly everyone was talking and laughing for once in the night. The other two members' of the coven were Carmen and Eleazar.  
Someone else came in a few minutes later. It was Zafrina, I remembered her well. She was the one who spent a lot of time with me, even though I was young I remember her so well. She taught my mom to strengthen her shield.  
When she walked in, she came straight up to me. 'Oh Renesmee'. She cried pulling me into a hug. 'Hello'. I breathed. She loosened her grip holding me at arm's length.  
'How have you been?' she laughed loudly, like a bellow. I giggled again.  
'I am fine thank you'. I smiled. I was happy again; even Jacob seemed in a good mood. Jacob was smiling and nodding at everyone, they frowned thinking he was being rude. I explained the accident between Jacob and my dad. Resulting them both to be injured.  
Tanya and Carlisle came back down stairs. They were smiling and laughing. Esme was talking to Kate. Tanya was the only one who didn't say anything to me. I didn't mind. It was so nice to see everyone again. My mom spent a lot of time talking to Zafrina.  
Carlisle was talking to Tanya about Jacob going to hospital for an operation, and my dad might need to get checked out. Tanya talked about this vampire, her name was Anna. She had a special ability to heal people quicker than anyone could. She could heal someone in a week. From a deep coma to broken bones and more. She was coming to Forks on Wednesday to perform an operation. She was a private doctor now. She studied for years how to heal people; she trained her ability till it was perfect. She studied the anatomy and even went to university to become a surgeon. She has never really had to perform surgery.  
'What is her last name'? Carlisle asked curiously.  
'She doesn't know her last name, she recently joined our coven'. Tanya had said.  
'I think I know her'. Carlisle said. Tanya seemed surprised. Alice had, had another vision. 'Oh my'. She screamed. Everyone turned to her. 'What is wrong Alice'? Jasper sprang to her side. 'Nothing is wrong, give me paper. Paper'. She cried. Jasper gave her paper. She drew a face, a person, no, too beautiful to be a person. A vampire.  
'She is going to help Edward, I just saw it'. She smiled. She finished drawing.  
Carlisle took the picture from Alice. 'I used to work with her years ago. We studied together years ago. I will have to go and see her on Wednesday'. He chuckled lightly to himself. Later that night everyone left. They would come back in a week to see how my dad was. Carlisle was in a great mood swaying Esme round the room twirling her around. Everyone else went out to hunt. Alice and Jasper stayed. Alice didn't want to risk missing anything else. They both went upstairs.

Later that night. I lay with Jacob he was resting at the bottom of my bed. I could still hear the music downstairs. Everyone seemed in a better mood. Even my mom. She came in my room with a big smile on her face. 'Goodnight Renesmee, goodnight Jacob'. She said quietly. Jacob looked at me smiling. He knew he would be better soon. A small part of me was sad to know when he was better he would leave. This vampire was coming to help Edward as well, she was coming Wednesday night. She would heal my dad. Everything was going to be back to normal.

The next morning everyone was in a better mood. I walked downstairs. Everyone said good morning smiling at me. They were watching TV. My mom was whistling. 'Morning Renesmee'. She sang happily. 'Morning mom'. I said smiling back.  
'We have a special visitor tonight'. She said smiling again.  
'Who?' I asked. We weren't expecting anyone. Carlisle's friend wasn't coming till tomorrow afternoon. She was spending the morning with Jacob and the afternoon with Carlisle helping my dad wake up. No one else was coming though.  
'Your granddad'. She said. I hadn't seen granddad for a few years. The last time was at his and Sue's wedding. It was beautiful. My mom was so happy. Everyone was invited. We all got dressed up. It was a great evening. They only returned from their honeymoon a year ago after cruising round the world. He missed us a lot while he was gone. He phoned my mom quite a lot when he was away.

'When is he coming?' I asked.  
'He will be coming with me to pick you up from school'. She smiled. 'Come on Renesmee otherwise you will be late'. She smiled. I was in a great mood. Jacob was smiling at us. 'Mom can Jacob come'. I asked her. Jacob beamed hugging me.  
'Of course he can'. She smiled. She was in a great mood as well. Jacob walked to the door. I was helping him down the steps to the car.

Jacob  
I could finally do everything I needed to, I can now walk properly. Even though Renesmee insists on helping me. I can't kill her good mood. When she hasn't been this happy for ages. Her granddad was coming later. I hadn't spoken to him in a while either. It would be nice to see him. Renesmee and Bella were talking about Edward finally waking up. Bella was a little worried she had never met this vampire who would heal him. She hoped it worked. Renesmee was excited she wanted to see her dad awake again. She saw him every day. She spent hours with him talking to him. Hugging him and telling him about her day. I was definitely wearing down. Why would I do this to Renesmee and her family? They would have to pick the pieces up of her heart. After everything they were doing. Could I really leave her? How selfish and ungrateful would I be? I wasn't going to tell Renesmee until her dad woke up and I could speak again.  
But sat in the car with Bella and Renesmee, I felt content. Everyone was so happy now. Looking forward to Edward waking up. I have never felt so happy ever. Looking at Renesmee. Seeing her lovely smile, her warm caring eyes. Made me realise were I belonged.

Renesmee  
I was a little confused to why Jacob was smiling at me like that. He used to do it all the time, like caring smile he told me ages ago because he felt like he finally belonged somewhere. But since he made the decision to leave he hasn't shown me his smile once until now. I think he was just happy for me, knowing my dad would be awake soon. I was so excited my dad was going to wake up soon. Jacob would also be able to speak soon. But the closer he was to speaking the less time I had with him. I was a little broken by this. He knows how much I care about him. I know he only does things for a reason though. It was nice to finally smile again without it being fake.  
'Bye mom'. I smiled at her. She smiled back; Jacob got out to hug me. 'Bye Jacob'. I laughed. He was being really affectionate today. I think it is because everyone is in such a good mood. Me especially. Jacob kissed me on my head. I smiled at him hugging him tight. 'Jacob, do you want to stay with Renesmee?' My mom asked him. He nodded. His grin was wide now. 'Thanks mom'. I squealed hugging her. She laughed. 'Ok see you later Renesmee'. She said. Starting the engine and driving off.  
Jacob walked me all the way to my first lesson. He held my hand all the way. I was talking to him about last night. It was a great night. Everyone was friendly even to Jacob. I didn't expect that. I couldn't wait for Jacob to be healed and my dad to be awake. He was still smiling when we reached the classroom. He took out our notepad. I will be here at lunch time outside your classroom. He handed me the pad I smiled again. And said thank you out loud. Then the bell rang.  
I walked into the classroom. The teacher was already writing on the board. 'Ah so nice of you to join us. Miss Cullen'. She said. I cringed looking at the floor. I sat next to Dean. He seemed in a good mood as well. Annie was sat in front of us. With Hannah, and a few other people who sat with at lunch.  
The lesson went by quite fast; we had a maths test which was easy. I was talking to Dean and Hannah who kept looking at each other. Dean wanted to ask Hannah on a date but didn't know how. So I said I would help him. Everyone was in a great mood today, smiling and laughing. Annie was showing pictures of her dress. This time I was interested. It was a long pink dress, with sequins round the waist part. The straps were thin, they tied round the neck. Everyone was complimenting her. I didn't like her much. But I was pretending to go along with everyone. I still didn't know if I was going to the dance.  
I met Jacob at lunch time after sneaking out the fire exit in the bathroom. He was outside the gates staring into space. 'Hello Jacob'. I said hugging him. He just looked at me grinning. Then he took out his notepad. A few seconds later he handed me what he had wrote. Hello Renesmee how is your day so far? 'My day is going fine, I don't know if I am going to the dance, I want to but I don't want to go without a date'. I said loudly. Jacob grinned at me. Renesmee, when is your dance. We will have to talk to your mom about it. When I read this I asked him. 'But Jacob aren't you leaving me?' he shook his head grinning. I started crying. Tears rolling down my face. I was so happy. Jacob hugged me tightly. 'So about the dance'. I started. Jacob wrote again. When is the dance? He wrote to me. 'Just before we break up for Christmas holiday's'. I said out loudly. This was about 12 weeks away.

Lunch went by quickly and the bell rang for my last two lessons. I couldn't wait to get home. My other grandma and granddad would be there. I hadn't seen them in a while. Jacob was going to be able to talk soon; I would know exactly how he felt and what he thought. Everything was looking up.

Jacob  
I hated to say goodbye to Renesmee, but it wasn't fair she should skip off school to stay with me. We hugged and said goodbye for five minutes. Renesmee was going to be late so I looked at her as if to say, you're going to be late. She frowned at me. My face softened when her face lifted up to frown. Once I wrote to her that I would be outside her door as soon as the fifth period bell went, her face lit up. Eyes sparkling and her smile was back. She left me after that. I just hung around the school for the remainder of the day. Watching people in their daily routines. I skimmed a stone into the main road. I was so bored.

Renesmee  
I was so excited, obviously my mom would let me go to the dance, I don't know about my dad. I daren't ask him. Even when he woke up he would hate Jacob. At least my family would help me out. I told Hannah in science I would like to go shopping with her this weekend for dresses. Hannah was so happy, we didn't tell Annie. Another girl in our group of friends asked if she could come. Her name was Chloe she was really shy. She got asked to the dance by one of Dean's friends Stephen. I never really spoke to either of them they just hung out in our group of friends. So Saturday was on we were meeting up at ten o clock just outside our favourite restaurant. I was excited; if Jacob could speak maybe he would want to come with us. Bad idea actually he would be really bored, maybe my aunt Alice would want to come, any excuse to shop and she was in. I asked Hannah if my friend Alice could come, she said yes of course. Alice would be so excited and it would take her mind off everything that was going on.  
Our last lesson was going slow. Annie refused to talk to me. I didn't know why, but I really didn't care. I think it was because of the dress shopping. Or that Dean decided to sit with me in geography instead of her. Dean told me that I was stealing her friends. I finished all my work. Mr Weason sat at his desk. Everyone had finished their work and started throwing paper balls around the room. He just sat there doing nothing staring into space. Dean was excited to go to the dance, he asked who I was going with but I said I didn't know yet. He was going to ask Hannah out on a date Saturday. He was going to turn up and take her. I told him the times we were going places. He should meet up with her at 2:30 outside our restaurant when we would be going to eat. Chloe didn't mind the plan either. I text it to her in geography.

The bell finally rang. Everyone sighed in relief. I packed up my bag escaping out of the door. 'Hello Jacob'. I said happily as he grinned at me. I was a little surprised even though he said he would be there. I didn't know if he would remember. I hugged him. He held my hand as we walked to meet my mom.  
'Hello Renesmee'. My mom opened the door for us both. I was in a great mood. Mom had the radio on a popular pop channel. She was humming along to it.  
'Hi mom, do you mind if I go out with some friends on Saturday'. I asked.  
'No, I don't mind, I already knew you were going anyway. Alice is looking forward to it'. She sighed. I nodded watching everything go by. Jacob still had my hand.  
'Your granddad is already here'. Mom started.  
'Oh'. I said. It is a good job my mom and dad explained to my granddad about the growth thing. I looked the same age my dad was when he met my mom. This would bring back memories for granddad. 'Mom does granddad know what happened to dad and Jacob'. I asked biting my lip. She shook her head. 'No he doesn't'. She said.  
'Can I show him what happened?' I asked. She shook her head again.  
'No it is best you don't, your granddad told us he doesn't want to know anything except the basics about us'. She said. I left it at that.  
'But mom what will you say when granddad speaks to Jacob and he can't talk back?' I asked.  
'Alice is explaining everything to him, she has told him that Edward has gone away for a couple of days, and Jacob has a cold and has lost his voice'. She smiled.  
'But Jacob doesn't look like he as a cold'. I said biting my lip.  
'Renesmee, be quiet please you are giving me a headache'. She sighed.

We parked the car in the drive. Alice ran out to us. 'Hello Renesmee'. She smiled hugging me. 'Hello Alice,  
I take that as a yes you want to come with us on Saturday'. I said walking to the house. She looked at me as if to say well duh. 'Of course'. She grinned bouncing into the house.  
'Bella, Renesmee, How are you both?' granddad stood up and hugged us both.  
'Fine'. We both said. He sat back down looking uncomfortable. Jasper and Emmett were playing a board game with Rosalie. They grinned when we walked in.  
'What are you playing?' I asked walking up to them.  
'I don't know we found it in the attic earlier. It is great fun'. They smiled. I went into the kitchen, Esme was serving up food. 'Do you need help?' I asked.  
She handed me knives and forks to set the table. She served up the food. It smelt so nice. 'What is it?' I asked looking inside the big pot.  
'It is a casserole'. I found a recipe book in the attic and found this'. She smiled looking pleased with herself.  
'Dinner is ready'. She shouted from the kitchen. Everyone came in. Well not everyone. Granddad, Jacob, sue and me all sat at the table. Alice joined us in the kitchen to discuss what we were both wearing on Saturday.  
'So are you and Jacob going to the dance?' she asked. I and Jacob both kicked her under the table. 'Hey'. She shouted.  
'Everyone be nice'. She gave Alice a look. She smiled at me and Jacob then walked out of the kitchen. My mom sat down next to me. 'So how have you all been'? Granddad was asking us lots of questions. He was talking about how much I had grown. Asking how old I was. Me and mom chuckled. Mom told granddad my age he didn't look surprised. Just happy to see us. He was talking about a joint party for me and mom. Alice ran in as soon as she heard party. Everyone else sighed.  
I didn't actually mind a party, mom's face fell and she accused me of taking sides.  
'Mom why don't you want a party?' I asked as soon as granddad had left.  
'I have had bad experiences with parties'. She sighed.  
'Yes but even before that you hated parties'. I said. Alice giggled. Mom shot her a look and she whispered sorry.  
'I don't age so what is the point in having a party, I hate being the centre of attention'. She moaned. Emmett just laughed hard.  
'Yes but Bella this time you won't get hurt, come on have a party'. He said. Rosalie smiled encouraged. Mom backed down.

Jacob  
Charlie had left Bella was sat reading a magazine with Alice and Rosalie. This was my chance. I got my notepad out and started writing. Bella could we talk for a minute.  
She nodded and stood up. Everyone looked at her confused. She shook her head at them. They just went back to reading. We sat in the kitchen.  
'Hello Jacob what's up?' she sat at the table looking at me. I grinned hugging her. I took my notepad out flipping to a clean page. I wrote hello Bella I am fine, I just wanted to ask you if I could take Renesmee to the school dance. It is just before Christmas holidays.  
I handed her the notepad. I could see her concentrating on the words. She finally put it down. 'Thank you for asking me Jacob, I don't know what Edward would say about this, but I say it is fine. But just check with Edward when he wakes up. I nodded. Hugging her. 'Oh yeah Jacob?' she asked. I swung my head round to her.  
'Good luck for tomorrow'. She smiled and hugged me. I walked into the living room. Everyone was watching the news. I sat with Renesmee, who was reading a magazine. 'Renesmee don't you have homework?' Bella asked her. She nodded and ran upstairs. I followed her.  
Renesmee  
Jacob came in my room. I could tell by his face it was good. 'She said yes'. I cried. Jacob smiled then his face went serious. He wrote. Your mom said yes, but when your dad wakes up it is up to him. I was a little angry at this. Jacob hugged me and wrote don't worry. We talked for the rest of the night. Until my mom told me to go sleep anyway.

It was morning. I was downstairs with Jacob eating breakfast. 'Actually Esme this isn't bad'. I spooned another mouthful in my mouth. She nodded and smiled. 'I told you'. She said. I didn't think I would like cereal. The last one I tried tasted horrible and it put me off. But this one was chocolate. It was nice. When I finished I washed my bowl up and put it away. 'Renesmee come on'. Mom shouted from the living room. I hurried along. Jacob hugged me. He was going to the hospital in an hour. Carlisle and the new doctor Anna would try to make his voice work. I was excited. But Carlisle had told me even if it worked it would take at least three days for him to speak. They were also going to wake my dad up. Mom was excited about this. He would also have to rest a couple of days if he woke up to make sure everything was right.  
In the car mom was driving quite slowly. She had the radio turned up high, her window was wound down. She was singing along to the radio loudly. I didn't mind because I was in a great mood. School would be annoying; I wanted to stay with my dad and Jacob.  
'Mom why can't I stay?' I asked for the hundredth time. She sighed again.  
'I have already explained this a dozen times to you'. She sounded angry.  
'Yes but it isn't fair, my dad will wake up. Jacob will be able to talk. I have to be at school'. I moaned. She sighed.  
'Because, everyone is suspicious as it is. We can't cause more reasons for people to speak about us'. She hissed. I backed off.  
'Mom does that mean we will have to leave soon?' I asked. I didn't want to leave my new friends.  
'We might have to, it depends'. She said. 'We can stay a while; Carlisle hasn't been to work at the hospital for ten years. We are safe for now'. She nodded. We turned into the school parking lot. She parked up. Quickly doing the windows up.  
'Bye mom'. I smiled closing the car door.  
'Bye Renesmee'. She said pulling out the gates.

Jacob  
Everyone was crowded round Alice. 'Alice what did you see?' Jasper stood next to her kissing her face. She shook her head and came back to life.  
'It's Edward'. She whispered. Everyone crowded round her.  
'What about him. Alice'. Jasper was still in front of her.  
'He is going to wake up tomorrow, but there was something else. I didn't see what it was but it was bad'. She cried. Jasper hugged her. 'Don't worry Alice'. He said stroking her hair. I sat with her. She looked at him. 'But something happens'. She screamed. Carlisle came into the room. 'Alice what happened?' he asked taking her hand. 'I saw him wake up, but he wasn't fully recovered. No matter how much sleep he gets. Something happens. I didn't see what but'. She trailed off. Everyone reassured her.  
'Come on Jacob time for surgery'. He said. He gave me a nod. I got up and followed him out of the door. I was nervous.  
Renesmee  
It was only my third lesson. It felt like forever. The teacher was telling us about our art projects and what we would be doing. I wasn't paying attention to her. I was so worried about Jacob. I wanted to go home but I still had lunch and two lessons. I wish mom had let me have at least today off. But people were getting suspicious. Hannah had told me not to listen to rumours or nonsense. She was sat with me. We had to design a front page for our art books. She put pens and colouring crayons on the table. I spent the whole lesson colouring in and making my art book colourful.  
At lunch I was in the library reading. I wasn't hungry, and people were talking about me. I hid in the bookshelves crying. I cried for my dad and Jacob and my mom and everything that was going on. The people talking about me would soon get told. I will send Emmett to them. They would be scared.  
When the bell had gone for my fourth lesson I slowly walked to the lesson. I didn't want to go but if I skipped Alice would see me and I would be in trouble. I went to it but I didn't do any work. Miss Isby sent me to the emergency room. I told the nurse I felt sick. She let me lay sit in the waiting room with a glass of water.  
'Do you need me to ring your parents'? She asked worriedly.  
'No'. I shouted. She looked suspicious. I immediately sat down. 'No it is OK I will be fine'. I smiled at her. She looked confused but nodded anyway. I sat down again closing my eyes. I was actually getting a headache. I stayed in the emergency room till the last bell rang. 'Ok Renesmee'. The nurse now had a badge on. Her name was Miss Poil. I giggled at her name. She gave me a funny look. 'You can go home'. She said going back inside the office.  
I stood in the parking lot waiting for mom. She was late again. I just watched everyone clear the lot. Finally my mom came. 'I am sorry Renesmee'. She said smiling apologetic at me.  
'It is ok mom'. I sighed getting in the car.  
'So, how is Jacob?' I asked. Mom looked at me. She knew I would ask.  
'Jacob is fine. Anna is a very good doctor; she worked closely with Jacob who can now whisper'. She smiled. I laughed happily, and hugged her.  
'Yes but he has to rest his voice, he can only whisper but he isn't allowed to do it that much. Anna and Carlisle are keeping a very close eye on him for a couple of days. But by Sunday he should be able to speak completely'. She said turning the corner.  
'That is great mom, but I thought it could take years for his voice to come back'. I frowned.  
'Yes but not everyone has Anna to help them'. She said. I just sat in the car staring out the window. I was so happy.

'Hello everyone'. I shouted when I got inside. No one was around.  
'Where is everyone?' I asked mom who joined me.  
'Upstairs with your dad'. She said closing the door behind herself.

We both ran upstairs to dad. He was still unconscious. Anna had her eyes clothes concentrating on my dad. She said it wouldn't happen straight the way. It would take a few hours for anything to happen. He might move or wake. Carlisle took everyone downstairs. 'Come on'. He said. Grabbing his coat.  
Everyone looked at him confused. 'We are going hunting, come on'. He sounded impatient. Everyone quickly got up and followed him out of the door. Mom put me on her back. We raced through the forest, going completely out of Forks. It was cold where we were. A light dusting of frost covered the grass. I shivered cuddling closer to mom. We ended up on the mountains right outside of Forks. We all parted, Emmett and Rosalie went one way. Alice and Jasper went another way. Carlisle went on his own; Esme was looking after Jacob and cooking dinner. Me and mom went with Carlisle.  
When we met back up again everyone seemed satisfied. Me and mom had worked together with Carlisle to find a whole group of snow leopards. I had to stay away till mom and Carlisle had killed them. Mom helped me with the cubs. When we met up again everyone was satisfied.  
When we got home, we all went to check on my dad. He hadn't opened his eyes but he could move. He was also sat up. He was awake, but Anna told us it would be another 4 hours before anything else happened.  
'So he might wake up tonight?' mom asked. Getting excited. Alice squeezed her hand. She smiled at her.  
'Yes he should be awake either late tonight or early tomorrow'. She smiled. I hugged mom. She was thankful.  
'Anna, how long will it take for Jacob to talk?' I asked.  
'I think you should go and see him'. She smiled. I ran across the corridor to my room. Jacob was sat on the bed. 'Hello Jacob'. I said hugging him.  
'Hello Renesmee'. He said grinning and hugging me.  
'Oh'. I cried. 'You can talk'. I laughed hugging him tighter.  
'Renesmee, could you let me breath'. He breathed. I nodded laughing.

Jacob  
I was so happy that I could speak; I would have to do something to pay Carlisle and Anna back. They really are great doctors. I just sat with Renesmee talking about the dance. I already knew she was going shopping. Alice wouldn't shut up about it. We were interrupted by Esme. She had finished cooking. We both went downstairs to eat. Renesmee only wanted a small portion, Esme gave Carlisle a look. Because they went hunting. We both ate our food anyway. Everyone else was upstairs with Edward. He could now open his eyes and move, but he couldn't walk or talk yet. Renesmee was happy. I was happy for her. Everyone was in a good mood as well. Music was on in the living room loud. Alice and Jasper was dancing. Carlisle told everyone to come back in an hour. They were still doing things for Edward. So Alice decided to throw a mini party. She put balloons up and music. Everyone was lively. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling. Rosalie was playing with her new phone. I was dancing with Renesmee. Twirling her round and catching her.  
Finally Carlisle and Anna came downstairs looking excited. 'Edward has just walked across the hallway'. Carlisle said. Anna was smiling beside him. Everyone jumped up laughing and hugging each other. 'Be careful everyone, he doesn't seem to know where he is'. Carlisle added.  
'Can we see him'? Alice asked. He nodded. Everyone went upstairs to Edward's room. He was sat on his bed. He looked terrified. Pointing at his family. Screaming.  
'I think he has forgotten who he is'. Anna said. Renesmee went up to him.  
'Dad, it is me'. She said touching his face. He backed away scared. He mouthed to us all. He couldn't talk yet. He could scream though and that is what he did. Carlisle and Anna had to inject him to make him sleep. Bella was crying. Everyone looked hurt.  
We all went back downstairs except Bella who stood by him. Sobbing into his chest. Carlisle was with her comforting her. Renesmee looked scared.  
Renesmee  
I couldn't stop crying. I felt worst for my mom. She sat with my dad all night sobbing into him. Everyone else was trying to comfort her. Everyone was so shocked and upset. Anna was very disappointed. Carlisle had told her it wasn't her fault. She still sulked. Carlisle needed Anna to stay. They needed to keep an eye on my dad. Anna would try to make him better. It would take a while though. Jacob was with me all night trying to make me feel better. He said he would drive me to school tomorrow. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with my dad. I also told Jacob what everyone at school was talking about. He was so angry. He had to go out of the house for a while. I just sat in my room crying till I fell asleep.

It was morning. Mom was still in my dad's room. She sat by him. He was confused and scared. Flinching away from her. She was crying again. 'Come on Bella, let Anna work on Edward'. Carlisle said helping mom up she nodded and went downstairs. I had breakfast with Jacob then got in the car to drive to school.

Edward  
I didn't understand anything. Where was I? Who were these people with me? They looked weird. Unusually beautiful. I didn't know if they would hurt me. I hadn't given them a chance really. I thought I was in a nightmare. It was creepy. These people were surrounding me, like they know me; I heard voices in my head. Thoughts. I didn't know who's they were but it was pretty scary. A woman sat by my bed, sobbing, I didn't know who she was. A man came into the room every now and again. I assumed he was a doctor. He tried to explain who he was, who the rest of the people were. The woman was apparently my wife. But how could she be I had never seen her before in my life. Then he said something which shocked me. They were all vampires, and so was I. The doctor gave me a mirror. I was shocked and scared. I cried. But no tears filled my eyes. I dry sobbed. The doctor made me walk into the garden. The sun was out, it was a warm day. Another woman came out with a full length mirror. I looked into it. I was sparkling. I didn't understand. Why would I sparkle? I wasn't a vampire, I couldn't be. But when I looked at my skin, covered in diamonds. I didn't know what to think. Who I was. Or what I was.


	4. Chapter 4 A new start

Chapter 4. A new start (again)

Renesmee  
I was so upset. My dad didn't know who he was or where he was? How could he have forgotten everything? Mom just locked herself in the room with my dad, Jacob also sulked. He kept saying it was his fault. Carlisle and Anna tried their best to make dad well again. It wasn't working so far. But it could take weeks before he was finally normal again. Jacob refused to sleep in the same room as me. He said he had caused all this and couldn't face me. I told him I needed him though. He just stayed downstairs and I had a very bad night.  
In the morning, I could hardly open my eyes. Jacob had woken me for school. 'You don't look so good'. He said. I just sat up trying to open my eyes. My head pounded, and I felt sick. 'I really don't feel well'. I charged to the bathroom making it just in time. Jacob got Carlisle. 'I think you had a very restless night'. He said. 'Go back to bed; I will talk to your mum'. I nodded going back to my room.

Jacob  
I followed Carlisle to talk to Bella. I was a witness for Renesmee. I also wanted to go to her school and beat the crap out of the people who made her cry. She had shown me last night. How she sat in the library. People calling her freak. She spent lunch on her own. That was probably part of the reason she didn't want to go school. We walked into Bella's room. She was sobbing by the window. Edward was awake mumbling quietly. Carlisle said he probably would be able to talk by the end of the day. 'Bella can we have a word?' Carlisle asked. Bella got up and followed us just outside the room. 'Bella, Renesmee is sick. She is in bed'. Carlisle said. I nodded.  
'Oh I have abandoned my baby'. She sobbed. Carlisle hugged her.  
'Bella, Renesmee has something to show you'. I said leading her to Renesmee room. We knocked on the door. Renesmee was very pale. She was shivering in her bed covers. 'I am so sorry darling, I been so desperate for your dad to get better; I haven't spent much time with you'. Bella sobbed into Renesmee, they hugged. Then Renesmee showed Bella what she had shown me. Bella concentrated for a while. Then when she had finished. She sobbed again. 'Renesmee, I think we should move away for a while'. Bella said. Renesmee started crying. 'Mom no it is fine'. Renesmee tried to say. Mom shook her head. 'No we need to move'. People are getting suspicious. 'If we move Bella, everyone will have to go to school'. Carlisle warned. Everyone groaned. 'Why?' Bella asked. She had already graduated twice from school since she was changed.  
'Because if we move to a new place, even for a few years. We have to send you school, it is illegal otherwise'. Carlisle said.  
'Ok lets vote'. Emmett suggested. 'Who wants to move?' he asked.  
'Emmett it isn't a voting matter, we have to leave'. Bella shouted.  
'Calm down Bella'. He laughed. Rosalie gave him a look. He shivered in the corner making everyone else giggle.  
'Bella is right; everyone at the surgery has started talking. We will have to go away'. Carlisle said.  
'Ok then, we can go to our house just outside Forks'. Said. Alice clapped her hands.  
'Can I help?' she asked. Esme nodded. They both went out the door.  
'Ok, we can stay here for another couple of days but we will have to leave after that. I have to give notice at the hospital. Bella will you be able to go to Renesmee's school?' Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.  
'I will come with you, if you like?' I asked. She nodded. We walked to the car.  
'I feel so bad, I haven't paid attention to Renesmee at all. If I had then she wouldn't be bullied. We could of left ages ago'. Bella sobbed. I held her in my arms.  
'Bella you can't blame yourself. I will drive'. I offered getting into the car. She just got into the passenger seat. She was sobbing all the way to Renesmee's school.  
I pulled into the parking lot. 'Bella come on, stop sobbing, we have to talk to the principle'. I said. She nodded. Pulling her coat down, and wiping her face.  
'Ok lets do this'. She smiled. A weak smile.  
'Hello can I help you'. The receptionist said. She rearranged her glasses tilting her head to the side. 'I think she remembers me'. Bella whispered to quite for anyone else.  
'Hello, yes we would like to speak to the principle'. I said. Bella stood there silent.  
'I am sorry he is at a meeting right now, but if you would like to take a seat in the reception'. She said leading us to the waiting room. 'I will get hold of him'. She smiled then headed out.  
'The school looks exactly the same'. Bella said. She seemed a little happier.  
'Come on let's look around'. She said grabbing me.  
'We can't the principle could be here any minute'. I said.  
'You are such a goody two shoes'. She teased going out of the reception.  
'It's like being back here again'. She said looking round. We went to all the different buildings and gym. 'It all looks the same'. She said again.  
'Come on Bella we have to get back to the reception'. I said.  
Yeah yeah'. She shooed me away.  
'Come on, we could get in serious trouble'. I said.  
She eventually followed me back to the reception. The woman who assisted us was there. She looked confused. Until she saw us again.  
'Ah here they are. She said. The principle came over to us  
'Hello, Mr and Mrs Cullen'. He said shaking hands with us both.  
'Would you like to follow me to my office'? He led the way to his office.  
'Take a seat'. He pointed to the two chairs by his desk. We sat obedient.  
'So, what can I do for you both?' he asked.  
'Well we are moving house and it would mean my daughter would need to move school'. Bella said. Politely.  
The principle raised his eyebrow. 'Your daughter'. He picked.  
'Yes my daughter, my husband needs to be treated at a special hospital and we need to move away'. Bella said. I nodded.  
'So you two aren't married?' he asked. We giggled a little bit but then Bella said. 'No'. Firmly. The principle was a little taken back by this.  
'Ok well I am glad you came to tell us this, we will process this to all her teachers. But Mrs Cullen are you sure nothing else is going on?' he asked.  
'No, we are just moving'. Bella shouted.  
'Ok well it was nice talking to you; I expect Renesmee Cullen will be leaving by the end of the week. Am I right? He asked.  
'Yes'. Bella answered.  
We shook hands again and made our way to the parking lot.  
Bella started the car. 'Did you realise it is Thursday today'. She asked.  
'Yes'. I answered.  
'How will we get into school by next week?' She asked.

When we got to Carlisle's everyone was packed already. 'Carlisle what are we going to do about school'. Bella asked.  
'Bella don't worry, Esme already sorted that out, and you all start next Tuesday'. He said. Everyone else groaned. 'That means you too Jacob'. Bella laughed.  
'Seriously Carlisle?' I asked.  
'Well Jacob if you want to stay with us you will have to go to school'. Carlisle said.

I sulked checking on Renesmee, she was sat up in bed, Alice had given her soup.  
'Hello Jacob'. Alice sat before leaving.

Renesmee  
Alice had told me we were moving. Jacob had told mom that people were being horrible at school we were moving. I had tomorrow to say goodbye.  
I rang Hannah and Dean. They were coming round in about twenty minutes. I told them I have news for them. They seemed to understand the most. But I would have no dance to go to. Unless our new school had one.

'Renesmee, it is for you'. Esme shouted.  
'Can they come upstairs?' I asked.  
'Sure'. She shouted.  
'So what is happening'? Hannah asked. When she got upstairs.  
'My dad is ill we have to move to another town, so he can get surgery'. I answered. This was the story we were sticking by.  
'Oh don't leave'. She cried throwing her arms around me.  
'I have to, I am sorry we are having a little leaving party'. I said.  
'Did someone say party?' Alice appeared at the door.  
'Yes can we have a party on Saturday before we leave?' I asked.  
'Of course we can'. She squealed.  
'We should go shopping'. Hannah said.  
'Great idea'. Alice said.  
'What, now?' I asked. Everyone nodded.  
'Come on'. Alice made us wait in the car. Rosalie decided to come along.

We drove to the town centre. Alice was driving fast, way past the limit.  
'Alice, slow down. Otherwise you will kill us'. Hannah gasped. Rosalie and Alice chuckled quietly.  
We arrived there in no time. Parked up and hit the shops.  
'Come on'. Alice guided us to her favourite shop.  
We all went inside. They were doing a sale on at the moment. We looked round trying on dresses. 'I love this dress'. I squealed. Alice came up to me.  
I was wearing a long black dress. No sleeves just thin straps. It had different layers that ended at my knees. The top of it had sequins on it. The waist line had jewels embedded around it. It wrapped round my body, making me look curvy and thin.  
'That looks so nice on you'. Alice said.  
See my dress. She said, I looked over at her. She was wearing a strapless navy blue dress. 'Wow that looks lovely'. I said she twirled smiling. We looked to see what Hannah was wearing. She had a strapless black dress but the bottom part was blue leopard print. She looked lovely. Dean looked very uncomfortable. He just nodded smiling at us. 'Come on Dean'. Alice said. Hannah grabbed his hand taking him over to the boys section of the clothes store. He bought a pair of black trousers and blue long sleeve button up shirt. He seemed happy enough.  
Rosalie had wandered off to find her and mom a dress.  
We walked over to accessories, Hannah found a black beaded necklace and matching bracelet. I found a butterfly bracelet and black earrings. We then bought the shoes. Alice walked over to us again. We paid for our things and walked to the car.  
Alice drove back in human speed. Hannah seemed more comfortable. She was talking to Rosalie. Who had spent the whole trip by herself. Buying her and mom's clothes. Rosalie had complimented everyone's dress though even though she said her's would be the best. But that was Rosalie.

We arrived back in time for dinner, Esme had made us all dinner. We sat in the kitchen. Esme was asking us if we had fun. Jacob grinned at me, I had missed him while I was away. I hope he would like my dress. Hannah was asking questions.  
'Who is Jacob to you?' she asked me. I stuttered for a minute everyone was silent listening to what I would say. 'He is my best friend'. I answered. She didn't understand why he always seemed to be with me. I just said. 'Because he likes to'. She didn't say anything else about this. She complimented Esme on her dinner. It really was nice. 'I am sorry about your husband, you know the reason you are leaving'. She said. This came as a shock. She just randomly asked. Everyone was quiet again. Esme nodded. 'Well thank you Hannah, I hope he gets better too'. She smiled. But she frowned at her. Hannah didn't notice. Dean was polite toward Esme.  
'Well Mrs Cullen you have a lovely home it is a shame you are leaving'. He said shyly.  
'Well thank you Dean that is nice, but we have no choice but to move'. She said.  
Hannah was staring into space. She suddenly asked. 'Are you Renesmee's mom'.  
Everyone gasped. Alice and Rosalie came into the kitchen and sat down.  
'Renesmee is my only biological daughter, the others are adopted'. She answered. Hannah was quiet for the rest of lunch. Her dad picked her up not long after. Esme sighed in relief when they had gone. Everyone came into the kitchen. 'We definitely need to move'. She said. Everyone nodded.

Esme had told everyone we are living in the same house we did when my dad had left my mom. Esme had redecorated it and put new furniture in there. I was excited. I asked what school we would be going to. 'We are going to Oak Harbor High school'. Rosalie asked. 'Have you been there before'? I asked. They all rolled their eyes impatiently.  
Dad was recovering well. He had now stopped screaming at us. He didn't cower away. Carlisle and mom had spent a lot of time with him. Carlisle was explaining our way of life. I could help with this. I touched dad on his forehead and he watched the images flicker of us all hunting and catching a herd of deer. He had accepted what we were, he knew who some of us were. Carlisle had shown him photos of his and mom's wedding. He showed him a whole photo album of all the family explaining who each of them were. So when they came into the room, dad greeted them rather than screaming at them. He recognised mom as soon as they kissed. Mom's face lit up when he smiled at her. I hugged him and he didn't flinch away. We decided now wasn't a good time to introduce Jacob.

The morning of my last day of school. I was eating breakfast with Jacob; Esme was washing up and cleaning the kitchen. Dad was with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper hunting for the first time since dad woke up. Mom was in the living room watching TV, she was in a better mood today, and she was smiling and laughing with Alice.  
'Renesmee, come on otherwise you will be late'. Mom shouted from the living room. Jacob also got up. We put our bowl and spoon in the sink.  
I was quiet. Mom thought I was sad to leave school, which I was. But I had things to think about. I was thinking about moving school. Making new friends, going school with my mom and family. 'Mom'. I said suddenly she turned to me quickly.  
'Are you ok Renesmee'? She asked.  
'Yes, but mom how will we all go school without getting found out. That you're my mom and everyone is my family'? I asked.  
'Well we discussed this, Emmett and Rosalie will be in different classes. Alice and Jasper will be with us, when your dad joins. If he is better he will be in our classes as well'. She answered.  
'Yes but we all have the same last name'. I said. Mom sighed looking at me through the car mirror. 'Well you are taking Jacob's last name, I am staying the same, Alice will be staying the same as well, and Jasper and Rosalie will be staying the same and so will Emmett'. She explained. I just nodded. I wasn't looking forward to the new school. Jacob was coming in as well, would stay with me all day.

As soon as I got out of the car I was surrounded. Mom pulled out laughing at my expression. Jacob told me I looked annoyed and surprised. I smacked his arm playfully. 'Here'. Hannah stretched her arm to me. She handed me a card. 'Everyone has signed it'. She smiled linking her arm in mine as we walked into the school


	5. Chapter 5 double birthday party

Chapter 5. Double birthday party

I hated how everyone was fussing over me. Alice and Hannah had made invitations and Hannah was handing them out in our lessons. The party was tonight. Then tomorrow we would be leaving.  
The teachers didn't share the same enthusiasm as everyone else. In science we had to do an hour practice test with no talking. Hannah had to sit far away from me. The test was about photosynthesis to see how much we already knew. I didn't understand why I had to do it if I was leaving.

The rest of the lessons didn't get much better, the day was dragging on. I had another test in maths which again was pointless. It had different questions to do with different maths subjects. It was to see how we would do. I told the teacher I was moving but he still made me do the test and he gave me a warning for being cheeky. Annie giggled until I gave her a look. I didn't want her at the party and I gave Hannah and Alice strict instructions to not invite her, but since they invited everyone. Annie found out and has been talking about it since.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same; I had another test in maths. It was a simple practice test. I argued why I had to do this because I was moving away. Mr Chauson just sighed at me and told me if I didn't do as I was told I would have detention.  
At lunch everyone was talking about the party. They all had their clothes sorted and they were arranging where to meet tonight. Alice was going to pick up my group of friends. She was doing hair and makeup. So after school Alice would pick us all up except the boys and take them to our house, then me and Alice were going shopping, then she would pick the boys up around five.  
The bell went for my next lesson. Art. I had this lesson with Annie and Hannah. We walked into the classroom, the tables had been doubled so four could sit round one, and we had stools to sit on. Miss Linkel did the register when everyone arrived. I sat on a table with Hannah, Dean, Chloe and one of Chloe's friends. We had to design a homepage for our art portfolio. I sighed again, why were the teachers making me do pointless things? Did they actually know I was leaving? I spent the lesson colouring in the words art. I did it slowly so it took the whole lesson, as well as colouring my name in. The teacher sighed at me and shook her head, at the end of the lesson.

Alice picked me Hannah, Chloe Mia and Kaitlin up. Mia and Kaitlin were Hannah's other friends from some of her lessons, I didn't know them but Alice didn't seem to mind. Annie also came and asked for a lift. Alice backed out the parking lot and left Annie frowning. We all giggled. Alice turned the radio onto a popular station. We all started singing and laughing. The weather was still quite warm even though it was the middle of September. The sky was blue but cloudy, Alice wound the window down.  
When we got to my house, mom stood by the door waving, Jacob got into the car with me. Everyone else piled out. Esme announced the pie she had cooked and they all rushed into the kitchen.

Jacob  
I was shopping with Alice and Renesmee, Jasper decided to come. To keep Alice company. We were buying Bella a birthday present behind her back. We told everyone we were going hunting but of course Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle knew what we were doing. Renesmee already told Alice what she wanted to get. Alice and Jasper were getting her a car Renesmee wanted to get her jewellery. We would part when we parked.  
Alice handed me the money, then she went off with Jasper, Renesmee pulled me into the mall. We looked round a few jewellery places. The last place we went was called Dazzled. It was a big jewellery shop right through the mall near to one of the exits. Renesmee looked at some of the necklaces. 'Can I help you?' a sale assistant asked us.  
'Yes, I am looking for a locket necklace for my mom'. Renesmee replied smiling. The man led us to the necklaces. 'What is the occasion?' he asked.  
'It is her birthday'. She replied.  
'Come with me'. He said. We followed him over to the woman's jewellery section.  
'Here, this is very popular'. He said pointing to a heart necklace with a white diamond in the middle. Renesmee sighed. 'No, I was thinking of getting her a locket'. She said.  
'Oh ok then come over here'. He said. We walked to the other side of the jewellery section. We looked through the glass. Renesmee pointed to one. 'Can we see this one please?' she asked. The salesman walked off and returned with a gift box.  
He opened the box, and held it in hands, when the diamond in the heart hit the light it shone brightly, it was a gold plated necklace 24 carat, on the front of it was a message, I love you. Renesmee gasped clapping her hands. 'That is perfect'. She said. 'Would you like a special message on the back of it?' He asked.  
'Yes'. She answered. They walked off together as Renesmee had given the man the picture she wanted inside the locket, and the message.  
'When will it be ready?' I asked.  
'In about half an hour'. She answered.  
'Shall we get food?' I asked. She nodded taking my hand.  
'Jacob what do you think of the necklace?' she asked.  
'I think your mom would love it, and I like the message you chose'. She smiled at me as we walked to the cafe just outside the mall.

Renesmee  
We ordered from our favourite cafe, the one we always went to when we went shopping. I ordered a chocolate milkshake a burger and fries. Jacob ordered the same. We just talked about the party as we ate. Jacob was getting ready at our cottage with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Dean. My dad might join in the party. Anna was staying with us for a while, to keep an eye on dad. He was recovering so well and mom was really grateful. Anna was attending the party. Another dress up doll for Alice.

We walked back to the jewellery shop. The salesman was talking to someone so we waited. Once he spotted us he came straight over. 'We have engraved your necklace just how you asked, would you like to see it?' he asked. I nodded, I was excited. He took the necklace out of the gift box. He opened it, me mom and dad were inside the locket. I smiled. He then turned the heart over and the message was on the back. I will love you till your heart stops beating.  
'This is perfect'. I said. The salesman smiled at us.  
'Would you like one of our special gift boxes?' he asked. I shook my head. We walked to the counter. 'That will be $1800 please'. I handed him the notes, he counted them and put them in the till. 'Thank you'. He smiled. We left. I checked my phone. Alice had text me. Renesmee, how long will you be?  
'Come on'. I grabbed Jacob's hand and we ran to the mall parking lot.  
'Did you get what you wanted?' Alice beamed. She knew what it was.  
'Yes, you know I did'. I smiled. 'What about you?' I looked round for the new car.  
She giggled and Jasper kissed her. 'The car is being picked up later by Jasper, we are going to surprise your mom'. She said. I got into the car with Jacob.  
It was starting to get dark, while Alice drove home; Jasper held her hand and whispered in her ear. She smiled kissing him every now and again. She turned to me.  
'When we get back, Jacob meet Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle outside the house, we need to get ready ourselves. The party starts at 5:30'. She looked at her watch. 'We have an hour and 15 minutes'. She frowned.

We parked on the drive. Emmett and Carlisle were already waiting. Alice handed them the car keys and they piled into the car. We walked into the living room. Mom was sitting on the sofa. Her eyes closed. Alice took me upstairs to get ready.  
Hannah Chloe and Mia arrived shortly after us. Mom got dragged upstairs for makeup and hair. Alice and Rosalie were helping doing hair and makeup. All of our dresses were hanging up. Alice had started on mom already, Rosalie was doing Hannah. I sneaked out the room to wrap my present. I found some paper. And wrapped it up. Mom was done and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She was wearing silver eye makeup, light eye liner and mascara, and very light pink lip gloss.  
'You look nice'. I said as she closed the door to the bathroom. 'Thanks'. She shouted from the door. I went back to the bedroom. Hannah was done, she had blue smoky thick make up, and she had a darker lip gloss.  
'Renesmee, your turn'. Alice said. I sat down and she got her makeup out.

When she had done I looked in the mirror. I had dark pink eye makeup, no eyeliner but thick mascara. I also had a dark pink lip gloss. I went into my room to put my dress on. Rosalie and Alice did their own make up quickly. We were all dressed.  
'Sit down Renesmee'. Alice said heating up the hair curlers. It took her an hour to do all my hair, and then she tied half of it with a butterfly clip. Rosalie had done Hannah's hair in a high ponytail with two strands of hair either side of it, she straightened it.  
Mom had her hair cut this morning at the hair dressers. So she didn't need her hair doing, except her fringe. The rest of us were done, we made our way downstairs. I had the present in my clutch bag. Dad was on the sofa. Talking to Emmett and Jasper. When he saw me he said. 'Hello Renesmee, you look beautiful'. I hugged him. Mom sat with him. Talking to him. Anna was talking to Carlisle when she seen dad she came over to us. 'Has he almost recovered?' I asked. She nodded.  
'Yes when he went hunting with your granddad he remembered everything, it is actually your uncles fault. He threw a ball at your dad by accident and your dad fell back. But now he remembers everything. Dad just jumped up laughing. Everyone was so happy. But now people were starting to come in we had to remain normal. Alice turned the music up. Esme laid the table with food and two cakes. Mom was confused. Dad knew he could read minds again. He read mom's and backed away slowly. Emmett nearly fell off the chair laughing.  
'Edward you know I hate parties'. She pouted.  
'I know but it isn't just your birthday'. He replied. She looked at me. And put her hand on her mouth. 'I forgot our daughter's birthday. She ran upstairs crying. Dad followed her. Alice turned the music right up. No one seemed to notice. They were dancing and talking. Jacob grabbed me twirling me. I forgot everything for a few minutes.  
'Happy birthday'. He said quietly. I smiled and danced with him. Alice stood on the platform I swear wasn't there before. She tapped her microphone. Mom and dad came downstairs, not hand in hand obviously.  
'Would the two birthday girls step to the front'? She said through the microphone. I bounced to Alice she helped me up the platform. Mom wasn't as enthusiastic and dad was trying not to laugh. Emmett however wasn't making it easy. Neither was Jasper. Until Alice gave them a dark look. Mom eventually walked over to us. Alice helped her up.  
'Ok everyone let's sing happy birthday'. Alice sang through the microphone, everyone joined in. Mom cringed. I just looked at the floor while they sang. It seemed to take ages to finish. Then they cheered. 'Ok everyone the buffet is open'. Alice put the microphone down. Everyone charged to the buffet. Emmett and jasper already had a plate of food, so did dad. Alice just sat on the sofa while everyone went through the kitchen. 'Here'. Dad handed me a paper plate. 'Thanks dad'. I said. He smiled. Turning to mom. Jacob was at the table eating with everyone else. When he saw me he got up. 'Are you having a good birthday?' he asked. I nodded.  
We walked to the empty living room. The music was turned down low. Emmett and Jasper were head butting a ball to each other, Alice and Rosalie were getting mom's car ready to give her. Dad knew what it was now. He had read Alice's mind once she knew he was well again. Dad was curled on the sofa with mom. Talking.

Once everyone had eaten. Esme grabbed a microphone. 'Ok would Bella and Renesmee please come to the table'? She said. Me and mom got up. I knew what was happening mom looked confused. Dad followed her. We went into the kitchen with Esme, everyone else followed. Esme gathered us round the two big chocolate cakes in the kitchen. 'Ok now cake time'. She said cutting both of the cakes and handing them round to everyone. Me and mom got first pieces.

Esme and Carlisle cleared the table to stack the presents on them. Alice turned the music down. 'Come here Renesmee'. She said. I joined her at the table. Everyone gathered round. Some stayed where they were. I opened the gift from Alice and Jasper. There was a pair of jeans, a long sleeve red top, and a pair of low heeled red shoes. 'Thanks Alice'. I said hugging her. She giggled. 'I knew you would like it'. She said. I giggled along with Jasper, Emmett, mom and dad.  
The next present from Rosalie and Esme. Was jewellery. A red beaded bracelet. A matching beaded necklace. A red rose to go in my hair. They were very nice.  
Carlisle just gave me some money, he didn't know what to give me, but it was from him and Esme. Dad and mom were making it up to me.  
'Come with me'. Jacob said. Grabbing my hand. He pulled me outside. Everyone else followed. We turned the garage light on. The car that Jacob had took me to school on my first day, was there. Polished and shiny, there was a pink ribbon wrapped over it. 'Are you serious?' I asked. Jacob nodded. 'Oh thank you Jacob so much'. I smiled and hugged them.  
'Next week, you will be learning to drive'. Dad came and stood by me.  
'Thanks dad'. I hugged him as well.  
'Come on Bella your turn'. Alice said grabbing mom. Mom sighed and pouted.  
'Behave'. Dad whispered in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6 New Start

Chapter 6. Shock, new start and fight!

She folded her arms and followed Alice towards the back of the garage. 'Oh no you didn't Alice'. Mom complained. Dad just shushed mom. A car backed out the garage. 'Happy birthday Bella'. Jasper and Alice said together. The car was a black Corvette. Mom seemed a little annoyed but, the car was nice so she couldn't say anything. It had black out windows as well; no one would be able to see in. 'thanks Jasper, Alice. She said. Smiling.  
'Come on our turn Bella'. Emmett said leading us back into the house. 'This is from me and Rosalie'. He said handing her a box. She unwrapped it. It was the latest I phone 4. 'Thanks guys, but you really shouldn't of'. She said.  
'Alice seen it and knew you would like it, we also put your favourite songs on it'. Rosalie said. Mom smiled at them both.  
'Ok our turn'. Esme said. 'Close your eyes'. She said. Mom did as she was told.  
'Open your eyes Bella'. Esme said.  
Bella  
I couldn't believe my mom was in the house. 'Hello Bella sweetheart'. She cried. I gave her a hug. 'Mom what you doing here?' I asked.  
'It is your birthday; I wouldn't miss it for the world'. She said.  
'It is so nice to see you, you look so well'. I said.

We spent the rest of the night talking. Mom was a little suspicious. Who was Renesmee, why I didn't look much different? I just told her it hadn't been that long ago that we last seen each other. She also wanted to know if I was going college. What Edward was doing? I decided not to tell her what had been happening.  
The whole family came into the room. 'We need to talk'. Carlisle said. Everyone sat down on the sofas. Renesmee came to sit by me. 'First of all this is Renesmee. Your granddaughter'. Carlisle said. Mom went a pale white.  
'Granddaughter'. She whispered. 'But, she can't be. She is the same age as you Bella'. Mom looked confused. Carlisle came and sat by her. 'Why would you say this?' she stuttered. Carlisle made her lie down and put a pillow under her head.  
'Will she be ok'? I asked. Carlisle nodded. 'She is just in shock'. Carlisle said. He handed her a glass of water. She sipped it carefully. 'I am confused will someone tell me what is going on'? Mom asked. I asked Carlisle if it was a good idea to tell her.  
'She is your mom she needs to know, it isn't fair that you wouldn't be able to see her again'. Carlisle said. I took a deep breath.  
'Mom, Renesmee is mine and Edward's daughter, she is half vampire'. I said. Then I looked at her. She looked deeply confused. She was trying to take it all in.  
'Half vampire'. She whispered. We all nodded.  
Edward came and stood by me holding my hand. 'We are all vampires'. Edward said.  
Mom tried to stand up but stumbled and fell over. Emmett chuckled lightly.  
'But you can't be'. She whispered. 'What about Bella'? She asked. Carlisle nodded.  
'Bella nearly died, giving birth to Renesmee, Edward saved her by changing her'. He said. Mom fainted on the floor. 'Mom'. I screamed putting my arm around her. She woke up after a few minutes.  
'Oh Bella, I had the worst dream'. She said. She stopped when she saw Renesmee.  
'It wasn't a dream'. She said. We shook our heads.  
'I don't understand, I am still confused. What about your diet'? She asked.  
'We drink animal blood'. Carlisle said. Mom was scared we could tell. I felt so guilty.  
'We should never have told her'. I whispered to Edward. 'It is ok Bella'. He said kissing my head.  
Carlisle made sure mom was ok before Phil picked her up. She was staying at a local hotel. 'Mom you have to understand you can't tell anyone, we could all be killed if anyone found out'. I said. She nodded. Walking away with Phil. I was exhausted.

Renesmee  
Once grandma was over the shock and she trusted us. She wanted to take me out and get to know me. Carlisle told her because we didn't age we had to move away. Grandma was going back home tomorrow, she only came for our birthday's; well actually mom's birthday because she didn't know I existed. Grandma was a little shocked that mom didn't say anything about me, she wants to take me out, the next time she sees us, with mom and dad of course.  
Now it was ten o clock and even though it was the weekend I was exhausted. Mom looked exhausted and stressed. 'Come on Renesmee'. Dad said. We were going back to our cottage for the night. Esme had already put it up for sale, and she extended the new house so me, dad and mom would have our own little part of the house.  
We were moving tomorrow, leaving the house. We packed some boxes, things we all wanted to take with us. Carlisle took all the boxes in the cars. We packed all our clothes, and our private things, they also went in the cars. Carlisle had also discussed with Jacob what is he doing, Jacob was happy to move with us. He would be living in his own private bit as well; Esme had planned before the move. Dad didn't remember what had happened with him and Jacob, so for now they got on well. Jacob knew he was treading on ice with dad though, who could remember everything anytime.  
I was learning to drive on Sunday; dad was going to teach me. Jacob would be seeing Billy on Sunday; I hope I would pass my test soon so I could easily get my license.  
We got home past midnight. Mom and dad sat with me on my bed. 'Goodnight Renesmee'. They both said laughing together. They looked so happy.  
'I am glad you are better now dad, we missed you'. I said. He hugged me.  
'I would say I missed you, if I knew who you were?' he said. I laughed at this.  
'I love you dad, mom'. I said.  
'We love you too'. They both said again.  
'Goodnight Renesmee'. They said going out the door.  
'Goodnight mom, dad'. I said settling down in my bed. Jacob was at the side of my bed. 'Goodnight Renesmee'. He whispered. 'Night'. I whispered back. We both fell asleep.

'Wake up Renesmee'. Dad said. Shaking me. I opened my eyes.  
'Come on downstairs, we need to head out soon'. He said. Mom also came in the room. 'Come on Renesmee, I made your breakfast, and some hot chocolate'. She said. I sat up in bed. The time was 7:30am. Jacob was already awake. He was reading a magazine.  
I got dressed and went downstairs with Jacob. 'Here'. Mom handed me and Jacob a bowl of cereal each and a mug of hot chocolate. 'Thanks mom'. I said. 'Thanks Bella'. Jacob said. Dad was packing last minute things. Mom was getting all of our clothes ready to take plus mom's perfumes and my shower things. Jacob only needed one bag of things.  
When we finished our breakfast we washed our bowls and mugs and followed mom into the hallway. 'Ok this is what is happening'. Dad started. Mom just sat on the stairs nodding. 'Jacob, you will follow us with Renesmee in Renesmee's new car'. He said.  
'Me and your mom will take her new car'. 'Emmett and Rosalie are taking their cars each, Alice and Jasper will make a few journeys to bring all the cars to us. Our new garage is big; it will fit everything in with plenty of space'. He finished. I nodded.  
I was excited to be riding in my new car. I really wanted to drive, but because I didn't have my license it was still illegal. Jacob was running me through basic things for tomorrow. He looked like something was on his mind.  
'What is the matter Jacob?' I asked. He just shook his head. I frowned.  
'Please tell me'. I demanded. He sighed at me. 'Nothing is wrong'. He shouted. I sat back in my seat. Quiet.  
'I'm sorry Renesmee; I don't know whether we can be friends, I have been talking to your mom, she agrees with me. Your dad could bust me at any moment; he could kill me, or send me away'. He shouted.  
I was too deep in thought; I didn't actually know what to think. I was shocked and upset. 'Ok then why bring this up now? When we were moving out. You are supposed to come with us. Why drop this bombshell now?' I demanded, close to tears. He seemed like he didn't care, he stared hard at me. His face in a tight frown.  
'I would have said something earlier but your dad has only just got better, how was I supposed to say something? On your birthday in front of your family?'. He shouted at me. I got out the car and walked back inside the house.  
'Renesmee, what is wrong?' mom followed me up the stairs.  
'Why don't you ask Jacob? I said. Running upstairs crying. I heard mom go outside to where Jacob was sat in my car. Dad was also there. Jacob had told dad what had happened.  
A few seconds later my dad came into my room. 'Renesmee is what Jacob is saying true?' he asked. I touched him and shown him the pictures from the fight. He just sat quietly and watched. When I had finished showing him. He said. 'We haven't got time for this now, but when we get to the new house I want to talk to you'. He seemed really annoyed and he had no choice but to believe us.  
'What is happening to Jacob?' I asked. Dad shook his head. 'We will talk about it later'. He said.  
We now had to rearrange the car journey. Mom was travelling with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were still going together and so was Carlisle and Esme. I was now travelling with dad in my new car. Alice would still be coming back again to bring the other cars.  
The whole car journey there was silent; dad put the radio on loud. I tried to text Jacob but he wouldn't reply and when I tried to ring him, his phone was switched off.  
Dad was humming along to the radio.

I just stared out of the window. I was excited to be moving but I had no idea what my dad wanted to say to me. Well I had a clue but I didn't know what was going to happen. Everyone else had set out before us and they should be there by now. I was broken. I knew this would probably have happened, but I didn't think Jacob would just tell dad what had happened. I think mom was shocked he did that. Jacob was brave, but I was terrified of dad.  
We eventually arrived after stopping half way for drinks and snacks, and so I could go toilet. Dad parked the car in the big garage. Everyone else's car was in there already except Alice and Jasper's.  
'Hello Renesmee'. Mom came down the drive to me. I wrapped my arms round her. She saw the look on dad's face and whispered. 'Go unpack your things I will deal with your dad'.  
I did what she said and went to my room. The new house was a lot bigger than the old one. The whole house was laminated and the furniture was rich browns and creams. My bedroom was the smallest. The floor was laminated. The whole room was purple. Alice had put some flower designs on the walls. I had white furniture. And my room led out onto the balcony. The balcony led all the way to the kitchen if you walked round it. The view was beautiful. We lived in the middle of a forest. So we could see trees and mud. But at the back of all that you could see a beach.  
Someone knocked on the door. 'Come in'. I shouted putting my clothes in the closet. Mom walked in with my suitcase followed by dad. 'Do you like your new room?' mom asked. I nodded.  
She put my suitcase on my bed. I started opening it. 'Sit down'. Dad said firmly. I did as I was told.  
Mom also sat on the bed with me. 'I suppose you want to know what is happening right?' mom said. I nodded. Dad sighed and stood in front of me. 'Jacob told me everything that happened the night I lost my memory'. He said. 'I don't want you seeing him; in fact if he so much as comes near you, Jasper Emmett and I will have to kill him'. I shuddered at this. 'But he didn't mean it, I showed you what happened, it was an accident'. I started. Dad put his hand up to me. 'Yes it was, but because of this accident the wolves have to stay in Forks, it isn't safe for Jacob to be here, it means turning his back on his family, his friends, and when a wolf turns their back on the people who love them most to be with a vampire it is called betrayal. A war will start between us and them'. I just nodded. Dad stood up again. 'No phoning Jacob'. He yelled throwing my phone at the wall. It shattered as it hit the floor. Dad walked out the room. Mom put her arm around me. 'I know this is hard but you will meet new people'. She said softly. I cried in her arms for an hour.  
'Come on lets buy you a new phone'. She said grabbing my hand. I wiped my eyes. Alice knocked on the door. 'Can I come?' she asked. Mom rolled her eyes but said yes.  
We went in Alice's car. Alice had told dad where we were going. He was angry at mom. But when Carlisle had spoken to him. He eventually softened.  
'Mom, does dad hate me?' I asked in the car. Mom turned the radio down. 'Of course he doesn't, he just needs to get over what happened'. She said.  
'So he is still teaching me how to drive?' I asked. Mom nodded.  
'yes, we both are actually. After school and mostly weekends'. She said. I sat back in my chair and sighed. 'Mom, can i have a phone like yours?' i asked.  
'Alice how much do we have on us?' mom asked.  
'$750'. She smiled and handed mom the notes.  
'How much was my phone?' mom asked.  
'We got yours from a market for $450'. Alice said.  
'Would that market still be on?' mom asked.  
Alice didn't answer she frowned. 'What's wrong Alice?' mom asked.  
'Jacob is coming back here to fight with Edward and he is bringing the whole wolf pack'. She said. Mom put her hand to her head and sighed. I sunk back in my chair.  
'When is this?' mom asked.  
'A week from today'. She answered. She snapped back to us with a blink.

We parked in the mall car park. Alice and mom tried to ring dad, but Emmett answered and said he was hunting with Jasper and Carlisle.


	7. Chapter 7 Learning to drive

Chapter 7. Learning to drive/ preparing to fight

We parked in the mall parking lot. Alice and mom tried to ring dad, but Emmett answered and said he was hunting with Jasper and Carlisle. None of us were in the mood for shopping. Not even Alice. We did it anyway, I felt guilty for making them come out for a phone when they should be telling everyone what is happening. Mom and Alice tried their phones again. No one answered. We went shopping and found my phone. The same place as mom's and the same price.

We headed home. Alice sped down the road towards our new home.  
We turned into our garage; only two cars were in there. Emmett's, Rosalie and Esme's. 'Shall I look for the others?' she asked. Mom nodded and we got out of the car.  
We walked into the house. 'Hello'. Esme came round the corner to the door. Smiling. 'Hello Esme'. We both said.  
'Renesmee, your dinner is in the kitchen'. She said. I walked into the kitchen. Lasagne.  
I heard them talking quietly in the living room.

Jacob  
I was so angry. Even though we were at peace with the Cullen's. No more. The whole pack knew how important this was to me. They understood me clearly. Saturday was the night to destroy the Cullen's. I came up with a plan. Sam tried to convince me to leave it. Even though he has seen how much it meant to me. I told them if they didn't help me I would go alone. So they were reluctant to join me. I would kill the Cullen's and run away with Renesmee. I already had the ring.

Renesmee  
Everyone knew the news; they were going to fight Jacob and the pack. We didn't know much about this except when and where it would happen. I tried to convince everyone to leave it. But dad had heard Jacob's thoughts whilst hunting, he wasn't going to let Jacob take me away and if he was fighting, so was the rest of the family.  
Dad planned what was happening. Mom was joining in because she was still fast and strong. I didn't want them to. If they all died. Would I want to go with Jacob, after he killed my family. I would probably want to die as well.  
It was getting dark. Mom and dad came to say goodnight to me. I was starting my driving lessons tomorrow. Dad needed me to learn to drive by next Saturday. I was going to a hotel near to the fight. Mom urged me to take my phone with me Saturday. If my family got killed I was to change my identity and move away from here. I told my mom and dad I would rather die if my family died but they told me I needed to be realistic.  
The next morning was Sunday. I woke up at 10:30. Dad woke up. Esme made me breakfast. Egg, bacon and toast. Plus hot chocolate. I was wide awake to start my driving lessons. Firstly with mom in the morning. Dad was going hunting again; he was getting prepared for the fight. He would be going with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Mom would be going hunting with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Dad would be taking my driving lesson this afternoon. Mom was taking me to the mountains where it was quiet and no one was around. Alice had designed a course for me to do. I was ready.  
Once I had finished eating I got my coat and shoes on. Mom came into the living room with a pile of paper work. 'Where do you think you're going?' she asked.  
'Err, driving lesson'. I said back confused. She shook her head.  
'Oh no you don't we have paperwork to fill in'. She said sitting me at the table. She handed me a pen.  
'You have half an hour to complete this'. She said. I just stared at the piece of paper in front of me.  
'You're kidding, right?' I looked at her. She seemed serious.  
'Not kidding Renesmee, get on with it'. She said. She went into the living room to deal with the rest of the paperwork.  
I sighed and started reading through the booklet. It wasn't so hard after all. I finished in twenty minutes. 'Mom, I have finished'. I said. She came into the kitchen and took my paper off me.  
I made a drink for myself while mom was checking my answers. Ten minutes later I was sat at the table with my hot chocolate. It was too hot to drink so I put more milk in it. 'Renesmee come here please'. Mom shouted from the living room. Her voice seemed more upbeat. I took my hot chocolate with me.  
'Ok Renesmee, the results of your test are in. I marked it myself. You passed it Renesmee. Well done'. She hugged me. I sighed in relief.  
'When are we going outside for the practice test?' I asked.  
'We are going now'. She said. We both put our coats on. 'What about my hot chocolate?' I asked.  
'Bring it with us'. She said. I followed her out of the door. It was a little cold now it was late September. We were starting school in a few days. I was the most nervous out of everyone. 'Ok I am going to drive us to the Pizza pallet. You have to study my every move because you are driving us home'. She said. She was more careful than normal so I could easily follow. She made sure our seatbelts were on. Adjusted the mirrors and started reversing out of the driveway. She braked, and the car stopped. She then turned round the corner slowly pressing on the brakes at the end of the road.  
I was easily following mom's drive. She was explaining things to me as we went. I made little notes on my phone. We drove up the mountain carefully. The cliff was right over the hill. If we went off the edge we would die. Mom was driving very slowly now and carefully.  
I sighed in relief when we had past the mountains. We eventually reached the pizza place where we found a parking space. Mom opened the door for me. I just mouthed thank you to her. She smiled at me. We sat at a table close to the window. A waitress came up to us. She had blonde curly hair tied up high on top of her head with a few curls dangling in her face. She was wearing too much lipstick. 'Hello, my name is Kristy. Would you like to look at the menu'. She asked. We both nodded. Kristy stared at mom with a confused look. Then wandered off for the menus. Me and mom started giggling. Krystie came back with the menus.  
She hovered over us. I could see mom was getting irritated so I ordered quickly. 'Can I have a can of cola and Spaghetti and meatballs'? I said. I gave her the menus. She looked at mom. 'What about you'? She asked. 'Can I have a can of cola as well please'? She said politely handing her menu. Kristy wrote our orders down and disappeared. 'Thank god for that'. Mom whispered. Relaxing again. Mom's eyes were changing. 'Mom. Your eyes'. I whispered. Kristy came back. 'Here is your drink and food'. She handed us our food and left. Mom was searching in her bag for her contacts. 'Got them'. She smiled. She put them in. I drank and ate quickly. Mom left the cheque on the table and we hurried out with the other cola. Mom was holding her breath.  
Once we got outside mom was fine. She was happier. 'Thank god for that, I didn't know how long I would have been able to last for'. She said as we got to the car. I just nodded. I understood well.  
Now it was my turn to drive. I got in the seat. Taking a deep breath. I fastened my seatbelt. Rearranged the mirrors and then I froze. 'Mom I'm not sure what to do'. I cried. Frustrated. 'Check your phone'. She whispered. I unlocked my phone and checked my notes.  
I put my phone back in my pocket and reversed the car. I stopped just before I hit the other car. I turned around and headed home. I was fine driving home. Mom was helping me when I needed it. She was getting excited. Until now.  
We were at the mountains. A steep hill 1200ft drop. Leading to the forest which we lived near. 'Mom please don't let me drive down here'. I said. We were at the top of the mountain. Just the thought of it made me queasy.  
'You will be fine, just take it easy'. She said. It wasn't very reassuring. I started down the hill. My foot was near the brakes in case I needed it. It was going fine. Then the car started going faster down the hill. I was screaming and crying. Mom was giving me directions but I was in shock I wasn't listening. I slammed on the brakes fast. The car stopped. I breathed a second until I realised we were on the edge of the cliff. I was screaming and panicking which was making the car move.  
'Stop moving please stop moving'. Mom was screaming at me. I was crying. 'We are going to die'. I screamed getting my phone out. There was a text from Alice.

We are on our way. Don't panic  
I relaxed a little. 'Mom. Alice is on her way now'. I said. She also relaxed a little.  
We felt the car move back onto the road. 'Are you ok'? Alice asked. Everyone was here. They all made sure we were ok. We were drove home together.  
When we got home. Dad was fussing round us both hugging us and kissing us. 'Maybe we should get into more accidents'. Mom winked. I giggled and hugged them both.  
Carlisle checked us both up and we were fine. 'I think that is enough driving for today'. Dad said.  
'But dad. What about our afternoon test?' I asked.  
'You think we are going driving after this afternoon?' Dad said.  
I sulked to my room. Mom and Alice had bought me a computer. So I checked my emails. I had one from grandma and Phil. I opened it.  
Hello Renesmee,  
I am sorry I didn't really talk to you much. I am still in shock. Hope you are ok anyway. I love you and say hello to your mom and dad and the rest of the family.  
See you soon xx Phil and Renee  
I wrote back to her.  
Hello Renee. We are all fine. I am having driving lessons, they went a little out of control today but we are all great. I will say regards to my family thank you. Love you too and I don't blame you for going into shock. Hope you are ok. Love you xx Renesmee.  
I went back into the living room. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were playing a board game. Mom was flicking through the TV. Dad was with her.  
'Mom, dad. Grandma said hello to all of you'. I said moving mom's legs out the way so I could sit down. 'Ok send her my love and everyone else's'. Mom said.  
I just sat with mom watching a film. Summer was coming to an end now. We were starting school in two days. Mom and dad had both been talking about my driving lessons. Mom was still in shock after earlier. She also told dad about the waitress at the pizza place. 'Go hunting'. He said. Firmly. Mom couldn't really say no.  
She tried anyway. 'But Edward it is dark'. She said. Dad laughed.  
'I never heard of a vampire afraid of the dark'. He chuckled. Mom hit him with a cushion and he growled at her playfully. They started kissing.  
'Ew gross'. I said moving away. They both fell on the floor laughing. Emmett walked over. 'Do you two mind? You do have your own room for that'. He laughed. Mom and dad straightened up sitting down again.  
'Ok Renesmee go to bed. We will go hunting, and we will talk about furthering your driving lessons tomorrow'. Dad said.  
'I don't want to go bed'. I said. But then I yawned. 'Damn it'. I whispered.  
Mom and dad nodded.  
In my room mom and dad tucked me in and said goodnight. It was half ten and I was so tired. Mom and dad walked onto the background and jumped off. I watched them. Then I got up and shut the balcony doors and curtains.

Mom and dad woke me up in the morning. 'Morning Renesmee'. Mom opened my curtains. She was smiling and happy. Dad was kissing her and hugging her.  
'Why are you two so happy?' I asked. They shrugged.  
'Why not be happy?' They said. I got up.  
Dad was already downstairs in the kitchen. 'Here is your breakfast'. Dad said handing me a plate. It had bacon, eggs and sausage on it.  
'Thanks dad'. I smiled eating my breakfast. He also gave me a mug of hot chocolate.  
Mom joined us in the kitchen. 'Renesmee. I want you to sort out the clothes you want to wear for school tomorrow'. She said. I nodded.  
'Well eat your breakfast. Have a shower, get dressed and give your mom your clothes. Then get ready for your lessons'. Dad said. I finished my breakfast quickly and skipped upstairs. I did what they said and bought my clothes downstairs to give to mom.  
'Come on get in the car'. Dad hurried us out the door.  
'Ok seat belt first'. He growled. He was picking at every little thing I was doing. I did prefer mom. 'Dad I can handle it'. I told him for the fifth time now. He just sighed and put his hands up to me. 'Hey don't give me attitude, you wanted to learn to drive'. He said.  
We just drove around town. Dad was asking me if I knew how to do the things he asked. Like parking and swerving fast to avoid things. I already knew. I was taking it easy. If I didn't understand anything dad would show me how to do it. In the afternoon dad wanted me to drive to the forest. I did as he said. We went hunting together. It was great although he disappeared and I couldn't catch up with him. I was finding it hard to breath. Dad found me again after we had eaten and we drove home.  
When we got home. I lay on the sofa tired. Dad was wrapped round mom. 'What is with you two today?' I asked.  
They completely ignored me. It was getting late now. I had school in the morning. When dad tucked me in he had a surprise for me.  
'Renesmee me and your mom have been talking and we decided that if you drive as well as you did today tomorrow then we will pass you. But there is one exception. You keep your phone on you the whole time'. He said. I hugged him tightly.  
'Thank you dad'. I said. Mom walked in and smiled. Dad grabbed her and swung her close to him. 'I take it you told her'. Mom said. Dad nodded. Mom started sniffling.  
'I can't believe our baby is growing up so fast she is going to be leaving us soon'. Mom said. Dad just put mom close to his chest.  
'It's ok Bella'. He soothed.  
'Yeah its ok mom I'm not going to leave you'. I reassured her.  
'But you won't want to stay with us forever'. She wailed.  
'Why not?' I asked. Dad whispered to mom and she left the room.  
'Come on Renesmee. Sleep'. Dad said tucking me in. I instantly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 start of something new

Chapter 8. Start of something new

The next morning I woke up and looked out of the window. The grass in the garden was frosty and sparkly. I shivered. It was cold for a late September morning.

I got dressed in my warmest clothes. Which were my knitted top and jeans then I joined my family downstairs. 'Morning Renesmee'. Mom said. 'Morning mom'. I said. I walked in the  
kitchen and sat down. 'Are you looking forward to school?' Esme asked.  
'No'. I shook my head. Esme laughed. 'Oh dear, I am sure it won't be that bad; besides, you have Edward and Bella with you'. She said. I just nodded.

'Here is your breakfast'. Esme said putting the plate in front of me.  
'Wow this looks amazing'. I said. It really did.

Esme had cooked me a full breakfast. Bacon, chips, sausage and tomatoes. I ate it pretty fast.  
'Thanks Esme that was great'. I said getting up. 'Are you ready for school Renesmee'? Mom said from in the living room. 'No'. Esme shouted back winking at me. I giggled.  
'Here'. She handed me a thermos. I lifted the lid and hot chocolate filled the air.  
'Thanks Esme'. I said.  
'No problem'. She smiled.  
'Morning darling'. Carlisle came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms round Esme kissing her cheek.  
'Yes, mom I am ready'. I shouted. Esme and Carlisle laughed at me.

'Ok Renesmee, you are driving to school today and if you drive today as well as you did yesterday... Then we will definitely pass you'. Dad said handing me the keys to the car.

'Thanks dad'. I jumped up and down squealing. Everyone laughed.  
'But'. Dad said. I froze. 'But what'. I said.  
'But keep your phone on you'. He said. I smiled 'Thanks dad'. He pulled me close to him. Wrapping his arms round me. After a few seconds I pulled away. We both looked down unsure what to do next. 'Ok let's go school then'. I said blushing. Mom touched my shoulder smiling.  
She knew how hard it was for me after all that happened with Jacob. I was a little upset about Jacob. But I was trying to think positive. I had lost the love of my life but I had a wonderful caring family who loved me. I did love Jacob but if he wanted to fight with my family and make me choose. It would be my family any day, any time.

'Renesmee'. said dad grabbing my arm as I turned away. 'We want you to drive in front. So we can keep an eye on you'. He said. 'Sure dad'. I smiled.

I pulled out of the driveway in my car. I was so excited to call it my car. I could drive around now. Once I had definitely passed my test. I would drive slowly and carefully like I did yesterday. My parents and family would be driving behind me making sure everything was ok.

I checked my mirrors and adjusted what I needed. I tightened my seat belt and turned down the road. I could feel my family behind me. I shivered again turning my heating up a little bit. The car got warm quickly so I opened the window a little bit. Emmett was honking the horn of his car making me jump. I could hear him laughing and Rosalie was telling him off and so was dad.

When we arrived at the new school. I parked, got out and locked the car. Minutes later my family joined me.

The school was split into three buildings, all of them were orange bricked. Tall with tall glass windows. They looked old as well. Behind the school was a field and the front there was the parking lot and reception area. The reception area must of also been the main entrance because we were heading towards it.

Once we got into the college we heard gasps and whispers. People were staring at us. No one else seemed to mind that much except for me. I cringed into the hood of my coat. I heard Emmett chuckle lightly.

"Hello, may I help you". The woman behind the desk said. She pushed her glasses up and eyed us suspiciously.  
"Yes we are the new students today, we need our schedules". Dad said politely.  
"Ok what are your names"? She asked.  
"Cullen and Hale". Dad said.

The woman was only small but her glasses covered most of her face. She was wearing way to much lipstick. Her dress was floral and it looked very old fashioned. She muttered our names under her breath while searching through the files.

"Ah". She said after five minutes. She shifted her glasses further up her face and returned to us.  
"Here are all your files, do you need help sorting them out?" She asked.  
"No thank you I think we can manage". My dad said. The woman gave us our files and we left the office.

"Rosalie I think she needs our help". Alice said laughing. Rosalie looked at her and laughed. People were still staring so I hid in my hood.

Dad gave us all our schedules. Rosalie and Emmett were in a completely different grades. So we had different schedules.

The bell rang moments later and we headed to our first class.

My first class was Geography with a teacher called Miss Yales. I had my dad and Jasper in the class with me. When we walked in the classroom everyone stared at us. My dad was holding my arm hard. I guess he could hear what people were saying about them and me. Jasper was staring at dad. "Thank you Jasper, If you weren't here I think I would have done something". Dad smiled. "What did he say dad?" I asked. Knowing my dad would never tell me. He just shook his head and said. "Don't worry about it".

We found a seat at the back. The teacher was already late. Dad was annoying me by tapping his fingers on the table. Everyone was still looking at us. I just looked down pretending not to notice.

"Morning class". Miss Yales said. Smiling at us all. She didn't look old enough to be a teacher. She had curly brown hair which was tied in a high ponytail. She was no older than thirty. She wore a black dress with a white cardigan.

She looked directly at us and then said. "Oh yes we have some new students here today". She smiled making us feel welcome. She made me feel a lot less nervous than I did before. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She asked.

All three of us made our way to the front of the class. Dad stepped forward. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen". He said politely smiling. He then chuckled, and when he looked at Miss Yales. She blushed making dad and Jasper smile. Dad sat back down again. "Hi.. My name is um Renesmee Cullen". I stumbled looking down. I was blushing and I could feel Jasper trying to make me feel better. I just nodded at him and sat down with dad.  
"Hello I am Jasper Hale". Jasper smiled and nodded at everyone. Then he sat down.

"Ok now that is over". Miss Yales looked uncomfortable adjusting her glasses and shaking her head. "I will hand out the books and we will take it from there". She said.

When she handed us our books. I had to share with dad and Jasper got his own. We had to look at Shanty Towns. We had to read the book and then answer the questions in the book. Afterwards we had to colour in a map of the world. Different colours for poor and rich countries and cities.

"Hey, Renesmee, that boy has been staring at you all lesson". Jasper said. I heard dad growl at him. I just looked down blushing. Jasper started to giggle. Dad growled louder this time. "Just leave it dad". I hissed at him. I looked at the boy. He was around the same age as me. He had brown hair styled across his face and soft brown eyes. When he saw me look at him he looked down quickly. His friend sitting next to him looked at me and smiled. "Maybe you should go over there". Jasper said. "No way". Dad shook his head hard.  
"Dad calm down I am fine". I said to him. "Do you want to go over there, I can tell you exactly what they are thinking". Dad hisses at me. I sighed at him. "Dad what have I told you about invading people's privacy?" I said.  
"Yes but if you knew what he was thinking you wouldn't want to see him. He has deep problems". Dad said.  
"Dad". I snapped. "You can't be like this with every person I like or want to be friends with". I said. He grabbed my arm. "I can do what I like I am your dad". He said.  
"Edward man back off a little she is a teenager after all". Jasper said staring at him. I knew he was trying to calm him down. Dad put his hands over his eyes and sighed. "I am so sorry Renesmee, I really am". He said. I had tears in my eyes still.

But the bell went before I could do anything else.

Dad walked me to my next lesson. He was apologizing all the way. "Dad, drop it okay, its fine". I yelled at him. We walked up the stairs to our next lesson. Dad and Jasper were across the hall from us. Rosalie and Emmett were on the next floor from us. Mom, me and Alice all walked into class. Everyone was already sat down and the teacher had already started.

"Good morning". He said to us. "You must be the new students, welcome to Harbor High".  
"I am Mr Jameson, and you are...?" He asked.

"Hello I am Alice, this is Bella and Renesmee". Alice pointed to us all. Mr Jameson eyed us suspiciously but in the end he said. "Okay well go and sit down and I will explain what we are doing". Mr Jameson said.

Mom and Alice sat a few seats away from me. Leaving the only seats left available next to a small blonde girl. I sat down and she smiled at me. "Hello my name is Jade". She said. "I am Renesmee". I said looking over to my family. "Who are they?" Jade pointed to my mom and Alice. I bit my lip pretending not to of heard her. "Sorry what did you say?"I asked. Looking at Mom and Alice who were mouthing at me. "I asked who they were". She pointed at my mom and Alice again who smiled at her.  
"Oh err they are my.. Sisters". I said. Mom and Alice nodded. "Wow they are...Beautiful". She said. staring at them. Mom looked uncomfortable but Alice seemed delighted.  
"Are they your older sisters?" Jade asked. I just nodded. "Hi I am Hailey". The girl next to Jade smiled. She looked shy. I wish I had sat with her instead. Jade asked me tons of questions throughout the lesson. She asked me why my family were beautiful and I wasn't and I heard mom growl quietly. She also asked if I had learnt to drive yet. I said yes. Apparently Jade had her dad buy her a new car for her birthday. She was trying to make me jealous but I didn't care.

The rest of the day up to lunch pretty much went the same. Although in English it was only me dad and mom. The teacher didn't make us introduce ourselves this time. We had to compare Romeo and Juliet the old version to the modern version. Dad and mom helped me with this because they had done this before. I enjoyed the lesson and before I knew it, it was lunch time and the bell had gone. We had to finish the work at home. One hundred word essay on the difference between the modern and old fashioned Romeo and Juliet.

I packed away my things in my schoolbag and followed my mom and dad to the cafeteria. Rosalie and Emmett waved at us. Mom and dad sat down while I got a tray and lined up.  
"Next". The woman behind the counter said. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. She looked bored and fed up. "Can I have cheese and pepperoni pizza with salad please?" I asked. The woman groaned. She handed me my food and went back to biting her nails. I handed the woman my money and sat down with my family.

"Renesmee is that boy staring at you?" Rosalie asked. Alice had a big smile on her face. She started waving her arms at me. "Oh my gosh he is going to ask you out". She said. I heard dad growl quietly and shoot Alice a dirty look. Alice just ignored him. "He is coming over". Rosalie said. "What". I hissed. Mom just sat there trying to calm dad down. Dad was shaking hard. "Come on Edward". Mom grabbed dad and pulled him away from me before she left the canteen she winked at me. Emmett and Jasper followed along with Alice. Rosalie wanted to stay for support. "Hi". The boy from Geography sat down opposite me. He kept looking round the room. Rosalie held my hand under the table. "How are you?" I asked trying to make conversation. Rosalie squeezed my hand smiling at me and urging me to carry on. "I am Renesmee". I said. "I am Sam and wow that is a lovely name". He smiled at me. I smiled back. Rosalie stood up suddenly and left me. Something was wrong. I seen dad look at her but when I looked at him he just smiled at me. "Who are they?" Sam asked. "They are my family". I answered. "I am sorry I have to go". I said getting up. Sam grabbed my hand. "Renesmee, can we maybe go out sometime". He asked. I just nodded


	9. Chapter 9 Strange Happening

Chapter 9. Strange happening

He asked. I just nodded trying to get away from him to see what was wrong with my family.

Everyone was crowded around Alice who was staring at the ground.

I got up and rushed over to my family. "What's happening?" I asked. Alice snapped back to us. "We need to go somewhere more private". She said.

We found an empty closet where no one was around. "What happened?" I knew my dad already knew obviously because his face looked troubled. "The fight is in four days. I saw us fight and one of us got hurt. I knew it was one of us I could feel the vibe. I don't know who it is blurry. I...Oh". Her face creased up like she had just been punched.

"Renesmee". She whispered. Everyone stared at me and hissed.

"But how can that happen, I'm not even at the fight". I said.

"Yes I know but I saw you talking to what seemed like Edward and Jacob. You were trying to stop them fighting then Jacob got angry with everything and blurted out the whole truth about the accident. Edward just stood still calmly which wound Jacob up even more and Jacob phased in front of you and hurt you. I just shook my head. "But that won't happen because I won't be at the fight". I said.

"Exactly well as long as you aren't at the fight then it will be okay". Dad said.

I was still upset about this but I was determined not to be at the fight. If I wasn't at the fight does that mean that dad will get hurt? No I doubt it I think my dad can handle himself and even if he can't my family will handle the situation. I knew I shouldn't worry but it was natural I couldn't help it.

Alice went home after lunch because she had a migraine and she needed to tell Carlisle and Esme what was happening. I had to go to class though. I felt a little sorry for Sam after he took so long telling me what he felt for me and I blew him off like that. I hope he wouldn't mind too much I obviously can't tell him why.

The rest of the day went slow and boring. I had math and geography which seemed to drag along. The weather was now dark and thundery. It was really raining outside hard. I just wanted to go home though I had had enough of today now.

Finally the class finished I sighed in relief when 5th period was over. I was in the same class as my dad so we walked to the car. We waited for mom and Jasper which seemed to take ages. I was afraid the rain would break the windshield.

We headed home quickly to tell granddad and grandma what Alice saw. "I will make sure Renesmee isn't at the fight." Esme said after dad had finished telling them.

"Yes, that would be the best idea."Carlisle said.

"I don't need looking after." I tried to say; every time I did they gave me a disapproved look.

"Seriously, I don't need looking after." No point in arguing. I was defeated. They all just looked at me as if I had just said that I had seen an alien.

"Now Renesmee listen to us ok? We are doing this for your safety. So please just do as we say." Mom asked me. I just nodded.

The rest of the night was dull. I was so worried about my family that I couldn't relax at all. Not even in my new bedroom. Mom and dad had gone hunting again so they were strong enough to fight. Everyone else was hanging around the house. I couldn't hear any of them so they must have been watching TV or talking very quietly.

That night I had the worse sleep in the world. When my alarm woke me up in the morning, I felt like I had been squashed by a large lorry.

"Renesmee. Time for school." Mom shouted to me. I groaned and rolled over. She came into my room and pulled my quilt off of me. "Come on sleepy head." Her voice was a little gentler now. Once she saw me she looked shocked. "Renesmee, what have you been doing all night?"

"Worrying about the fight." I yawned.

Mom wrapped her arm around me and cradled me. "Oh Renesmee you shouldn't worry, you know we will take care of this." She said.

"I know but I do still care about Jacob." I hated to admit it but I did. I was always close to him growing up. Mom and dad said we were inseparable. Dad didn't like this but mom had talked dad into the idea. "I know you do honey." She stroked my head.

"Come on."

It was Thursday morning, two days before the fight. I was so nervous.

Dad had now let me go out in the car without him behind me, so I could go school on my own without my family. I didn't mind going with them but sometimes I needed to be alone. Dad told me this was fine as long as I kept my cell with me.

So now I was driving down the road to school. I knew the way perfectly, yet dad still hadn't kept to his promise. I knew he was behind me somewhere. I couldn't see him because the rain made everything unclear.

When I had got to school. Mom, dad and the rest of my family were there already. I was a little angry since they said I could drive on my own and they had taken the short cut route that I had to swear to my dad I wouldn't take, seriously, he made me promise like a million times I wouldn't take that route. Only because it was through the forest and he didn't want me hurt. I looked to mom for advice but she didn't say anything. Instead she bit her lip looking worried.

School was a bummer. We had to listen to a speech made by someone from a rehab place telling us the danger or drugs and drinking. It was boring and I didn't have any classes with Sam.

I was feeling really guilty for blowing Sam off like that. He must hate me. I felt terrible.

So when I walked into math and saw Sam with his head down faced away from everyone. I knew it was my fault, my heart sank.

I sat down on the table next to his with my mom and Alice. Alice was having another vision but since the room was filling up neither me nor my mom asked.

Sam was looking over at me every couple of minutes; I could tell he was hinting for me to talk to him, but I didn't want us to argue or fight, I wanted to talk to him in private.

But that wasn't going to happen, especially when Alice was sat next to me elbowing me and looking at Sam.

I took a deep breath and shuffled onto the seat next to Sam.

"Hey." Was all he said. I took another breath, by then Jack, Jade and Hailey moved away leaving us alone.

"Look Sam, about the other day." I started but he shook his head.

"Renesmee. If you didn't want to go out, you could have just said something." I felt tears in my eyes. He was so far from the spot that I was mad that I couldn't tell him.

"But Sam." I tried. Sam put his hand up to me.

"No Renesmee." He said. I turned to my mom and Alice. I felt helpless and sad. I didn't know what to say. I just wish I could tell him the truth. But Alice's eyes nearly fell out her eyes with the look she was giving me and how viciously she was shaking her head. Mom just tilted her head and looked confused.

"Sam. Please let me explain." I said. I looked at him desperate and he sighed and nodded.

I wanted to say. My family are vampires I am sorry I had to go because my family are fighting a bunch of wolves and apparently I am going to get hurt.

But instead I said. "Sam we are having a family crisis, I am sorry." Hey it's not like it is lying. Sam looked up at me and smiled. "So you do like me?" He asked.

"Of course I like you." I smiled and nudged him playfully. Sam looked like he was going to burst of happiness. "So do you want to catch a movie this weekend?"

I bit my lip not wanting to upset him since he looked so happy. I didn't know what to say but Alice was mouthing, say yes. To me and mom was just smiling and winking,

"Urn sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Sam was beaming when Jade, Jack and Hailey returned smiling at us. When I confirmed we were going out Saturday, Jade and Jack squealed excitedly.

"Hey why don't we triple date?" Jade asked. Jack seemed ok with the idea and so it was settled. Jade and Jack, Hailey and Louis (Louis also sits with us at lunch although he doesn't really talk much) Louis just shrugged looking uncomfortable but agreed anyway.

I didn't know how this was going to work since the fight was happening and Sam was going to pick me up at 12. My family said they would be leaving by sunset. So I would be home alone. Yet since Alice had the vision I knew this wouldn't be easy. My family wouldn't leave me alone in case someone hurt me.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm not in love with Sam

Chapter 10. I'm not in love with Sam

Once I had gotten home my dad was furious. "And you just let her?" He shouted at Alice. "Oh come on Edward she is a teenager now." Alice had said.

I was just sulking on the sofa. "Hasn't anyone asked what I want?" I yelled above everyone. They all froze silently looking at me shocked.

"But Renesmee you can't possibly go. What about our plan? You aren't going to be in town on Saturday." He said.

"Can't we change the plan?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I was willing to risk it anyway.

"No we can't just change the plan, Renesmee. We have been talking about this all week." My dad said. He looked stressed.

My mom just sat on the sofa next to me biting her lip. "Edward maybe it is ok if Renesmee goes out on Saturday." Mom suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes." Alice suddenly jumped up. "I seen it, I saw Sam."She smiled. She sat on the arm of the sofa next to me.

"Jacob isn't going to hurt Renesmee if she goes to the movies. Jacob thinks that Renesmee is going to be staying at the hotel we were going to put her in." Alice said.

"How do you know this? You can't see either of them." Dad looked at Alice.

Alice looked impatient. Dad suddenly stopped looking stressed and smiled.

"Oh."He said. Everyone looked at him anxiously.

"Come on spill the beans."Mom said.

"Yes, Renesmee can go to the movies with Sam." He said. I started bouncing up and down.

"But."Mom said. I didn't know that there would be a but

"But one of us has to come with you."He looked at me. I was horrified. "No way."I yelled. I looked at mom for help but she was looking from dad to Alice.

"Well, one of us can be there with you. Not with you but in the same place to make sure you don't get hurt."Dad said.

"I'll do it."Esme volunteered. I was still horrified. I started crying. Esme came to my side in a flash.

"Hang on."Alice said. A few seconds later she said. "No one needs to protect Renesmee; Jacob is after Edward not Renesmee. He isn't going to hurt her." She said.

I was shocked and a little bit worried. Was Jacob really going to hurt my dad?

"I still think it is a good idea if Esme goes with Renesmee."Dad said.

"Don't worry sweetheart you won't even know I am there." She reassured me.

I wasn't very happy to be going to the movies with my grandma. I'm not being mean but what would I say to Sam if he recognised her? Oh don't worry Sam it's only my grandma checking on me so no wolves will attack me. Yeah I doubted that would go down very well.

"Ok." I said defeated. Esme just squeezed my arm. "You won't even know I am here." She repeated.

Dad had made a whole new plan that everyone was going to obey. I would be going to the movies as normal. Esme would be somewhere behind me keeping a look out and she would have her cell on her so dad could ring if he needed to and vice versa.

Everyone else would be at the fight. I was really hoping that no one would fight and instead would talk about their differences.

The next day at school was great. My last few lessons were with Sam who was so excited. This morning driving to school Sam was waiting where I usually park up. "Hello Sam." I was quite relieved to see him. After last night I hated to keep secrets from him but I knew I had to. Sam always looked pleased to see me.

"Morning, I brought you an apple. I don't know whether you like them but-"

.Sam rambled on. I laughed.

"You don't like apples?" He looked disappointed.

"I like apples." I said. "Sam you don't have to do all this for me." I said. Sam didn't say anything.

We walked into school together. My family were walking behind us. I had introduced Sam to them all. Saying that my dad, mom and Alice were my brother and sisters; Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were my cousins. They all had to take their wedding rings off. Sam seemed to buy the story yet I could tell he wanted to ask some questions. Emmett thought the whole thing was hilarious. "Tell him what we are." He whispered joking. Everyone just gave him a dirty look.

English was great. We didn't have any practise tests. We just sat and read the whole lesson. Mom and dad seemed a little frustrated but then dad had told me he had read this book so many times he knew it word by word. Mom had read the book to me twice already and I knew it pretty well. We had to write a report on it which wasn't bad.

By the end of the class. I was excited to see Sam standing outside the door.

Mom and dad didn't look too pleased. Sam was a little bit clingy, I realised then that I had only agreed to go to the movies with him because he looked so sad when I had first gone into my class. I couldn't say no. Now I couldn't turn back.

Sam had talked and talked the whole of lunch. He had asked me a few questions about myself which I had to lie about obviously. Like what foods do I like what I did in my spare time? Questions like that.

Hailey and Jade were excited to be going out with us tomorrow. They were discussing what they were wearing. I didn't really care about going. I was more worried about my dad and family getting hurt. Sam had noticed me being unusually quiet. He asked what was wrong but I just smiled at him. I think he understood. He most likely thought it was the family crisis I said was happening.

He didn't really say anything else to me except offering me the rest of his salad which I declined.

When the bell had gone for 4th period I had with my dad and Sam. Sam was terrified of my (brother) dad. Dad had invited him to sit at our table and asking him questions. It was actually pretty funny. He was so scared I could see sweat pouring down his face, his heart beating fast. Dad had a smirk on his face but carried on questioning him. The actual lesson was pretty boring. Miss Kayes wasn't the best teacher in the world. She went on and on about wars that happened and expected us to copy everything she wrote down.

By the end of the class I was so bored and I think dad had run out of questions to ask Sam. Sam was finally calming down. His face was horrified he looked like dad had just told him what he was.

We had one class left before we could go home. I just wanted to go home now. I told my dad this but he said I couldn't just go home without anything being wrong with me. My last class was math. I had that with Alice and mom plus Sam, Jade, Hailey and Jack. They all sat around the table with me Alice and mom. Alice was talking about fashion with Hailey and Jade. Sam was writing notes to me.

Your brother is weird. It said. I was a little annoyed. Yeah my dad was being a little over the top but there was no need to say this.

I wrote back. He is only protecting me.

Sam read it and pulled a face. I sighed quietly. I really didn't want to go with Sam to the movies. Not how he wanted us to be, I mean as friends yes, but Sam didn't want to be just friends. He showed this ever since I had agreed to go with him on tomorrow. He had text me none stop. Dad was getting frustrated with this. He had to skip our last class to go hunting so he wasn't tempted by Sam. Mom and Alice were too busy talking to Hailey and Jade to notice Sam's notes.

The actual class was boring, like the rest of the day, I hadn't done much at all today. Mr Leohunt was pretty strict and ordered us to be silent whilst we worked through the books. He couldn't even be bothered to teach us anything.

Sam was discussing with us what film to watch. Hailey and Jade wanted to watch Just Go with It, a romantic comedy film. Jack was trying to explain to Sam the latest action movie out I Am Number Four. Nobody could agree so Jack suggested rock paper scissors. Mr Leohunt came over to the table and told us to get on with our work else he would separate us. He was staring at my mom which made me angry and a little embarrassed. Alice found this quite funny and mom just looked down the whole time.

When the bell had finally gone. The class seemed like it had dragged on. I had rushed out of the room with my family to avoid Sam. Everyone was waiting at the parking lot for us. Sam had come out to us wondering why I had disappeared like I had.

Once I was home, I had finished my English report. Dad and mom had done theirs with me, because I had a few questions. When it was finally done, the whole family. Yes everyone went hunting

We all went our separate ways, except I followed my mom and dad into their favourite place. It was deep inside the forest, crossing over two streams until we had gotten to the rocky part. It was a rocky hill. We walked over the hill and at the other side were a herd of deer. Dad had pounced on them, trapping them so me and mom could get them. I had the smaller ones, there were two small deer. Mom and dad had the bigger ones. I suddenly felt very tired. Mom had carried me back to the house. We were the only ones there. Except for Carlisle who was in his study. Esme was watching TV.

Mom had carried me upstairs where I had gotten changed, and brushed my teeth before lying down. I didn't remember anything else, I was so tired. I must have fallen asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11 Revealing

Chapter 11. Revealing

Esme woke me up in the morning. I was confused and a little sad. "Has everyone left already?" I asked. Esme laughed lightly. "No honey they are all hunting, preparing for the fight." She said.

I sat up rubbing my eyes. Esme stroked my back. "How come you didn't go with them?" I asked. I wasn't being mean but Esme would be around humans all day. I know it wouldn't bother her too much but she still needed to hunt.

"Because someone had to be here for when you woke up. Besides I was hunting all night whilst you were asleep." She said.

"Would you like breakfast?" She asked.

"Esme, Can we go hunting together?" I asked. Esme looked shocked at my request. But smiled. "Aw honey if you really want to." I was hungry and even my throat was dry and a little bit tingly. I did have to spend a lot of my time with humans.

I had gotten dressed in loose fitted jeans and a long baggy hooded jumper. The weather wasn't too bad for early October. Most of the animals were burrowed away for the long coming winter. So we headed north towards the mountains. There were herds of deer and elk all heading into their burrows for the winter. Not before me and Esme had gotten to them though.

It was lovely spending time with Esme; she is the best grandma ever. We just talked about school and I told her about Sam. I told her that I didn't really want to go with him. She just told me that I should make it clear to him so it didn't feel like I was leading him on. I asked Esme how she met granddad.

She had explained that she met my granddad when she was still a human after she had broken her leg. She was fascinated by him and couldn't get him out of her mind. My granddad had moved away and Esme was a little sad. Her parents were trying to get her to marry a man that seemed really nice. He turned out to be very abusive. Esme had squeezed my hand at this point. Her husband had gone to work in the military for a few years at which point she had found out she was pregnant.

"Anyway." Esme concluded. We were only a few minutes from the house. "Carlisle saved me, I will be forever grateful for everything he has done for me and how he has shown me how I should love and what loving someone really feels like." Esme looked at me beaming. I just didn't know what to say. Esme was so happy and content with her life it made me jealous.

"Esme?" I said trying to stop her going over the top with the mushy stuff. She looked at me smiling. "Yes honey."

"I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath. Esme just looked at me with her glowing smile. "Yes." She waited patiently for me to say what I wanted to. This would take all my courage to do this and completely bad timing for what I wanted to say. I knew my dad would never agree to this I shouldn't have started.

"I know how you feel."I started. Esme just looked at me she smiled at me knowingly. "Oh." She giggled.

"I think- no actually I know I feel the same way about Jacob." I took a deep breath. Esme put her arm around me.

"Oh Renesmee." Esme cried. She looked so upset.

"We all know how you feel about Jacob; it is so sad that he walked away from you and your mom. I wish it hadn't come to this." She sighed.

"Maybe you could change his mind if you tell him." Esme suggested.

"But what about Sam?" I asked.

"You need to tell him the truth." She said.

As we strolled back to the house, we discussed our plan of how I was going to tell Sam that I didn't want to be anything but friends. It would be hard but I needed to, I couldn't lead him on.

Once we were back at the house, Esme had helped me get a little dressed up. I had changed into slim fitted jeans and a long vest top. Esme had brushed my curls so I looked nice. I didn't want to wear any makeup because I wouldn't be staying very long with him, I don't even know why I had gotten dressed up. I felt absolutely terrible but I knew I had to do this. My hands were shaking and I felt suddenly dizzy. Esme fetched me a glass of water and I sat down for a while.

My family had returned to the house to see me off before they met up with Jacob. Mom and dad wished me luck. If only they had an idea. I had told mom about this already so she had shielded me and now Esme well so dad couldn't hear mine and Esme's thoughts about what is going to happen later today.

Not long after my family returned, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Sam".Esme welcomed him in and gave him a drink. Mom kissed me goodbye and walked out of the door with my dad following worryingly behind her.

Once I was finally ready I came downstairs. "You look great."Sam said.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked biting my lip looking at Esme.

"They cancelled at the last moment." Sam shuffled the weight of his feet. He seemed uncomfortable. I knew he had asked everyone else not to come. This would make it a little easier when I tell him what I need to, but it is going to be really uncomfortable.

"Shall we go then?" He asked taking my hand. I let him lead me to his car. He had his own car. It wasn't a very nice car and it was filthy.

He held the door open for me and I climbed into the backseat. Esme was stood by the door waving me off. Everyone else looked confused except my mom. My dad was kind of angry for my mom shielding everyone. She only did this when she was hiding something.

Once the car had pulled away and my family were a spot in the distance. Sam grabbed my hand. "Thank you Renesmee for agreeing to come with me." He squeezed my hand a little shocked that I was so warm. I had to try to concentrate really hard to not show him what I was thinking. I grabbed my hand back. "You are welcome Sam." I smiled staring out of the window. I wished I was with my family telling Jacob how much I missed him.

Sam was staring at me the whole car ride. When we had eventually turned into the mall parking lot, Sam leaned into me and kissed me. I was so shocked and kind of freaked out.

"Renesmee, how come you are so warm?" Sam put his hand on my head. I moved away.

I didn't know what to say to him. He just sat staring at me.

"Come on." I said getting out of the car. It was raining out so I took my umbrella out of my bag. Sam was still waiting for an explanation; I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Sam kissed me full on. On the lips my life flashed before my eyes. Sam could see everything from how I was born to when I hunted with Jacob and then all my feelings for Jacob. Sam backed away. "What was that?" He stuttered.

I didn't have time to answer him because my phone suddenly rang. "We are on my way." Alice said down the phone. I had to keep Sam here before he told the world what I was or what my family was. Sam was still frozen to the spot shaking and pointing.

"I am sorry it came to this Sam, It's just I don't have any feelings for you. But you got to promise you won't tell anyone what you saw." I was poking his chest as he was walking backwards.

"I'm not promising anything." He hissed. I just folded my arms.

"Oh I think you are."My dad was suddenly standing behind Sam.

"You see Sam, we don't like grassers. So you be a good boy and keep quiet." Dad gave him the scariest look ever and then passed out.

"Ok I'll take care of this, you get to the fight and Renesmee get home now." Dad pointed to each of us. Meaning Alice Emmett and Jasper.

Alice and Jasper got into their car together Emmett and my dad were in the other. I had to go with my dad and Emmett. Emmett was trying to liven up the atmosphere but dad was so mad that he didn't even stir.

Once we arrived home mom hugged me as I cried. Esme stroked my head. "Renesmee how could you put us in danger." Dad yelled.

I couldn't say anything. It wasn't exactly my fault.

"Edward you know it wasn't her fault she didn't know Sam was going to kiss her." Esme said trying to calm dad down. "What am I meant to do with this?" He nodded towards Sam who was laid out on the sofa unconscious.

"Put him in our house, but lock it up." Emmett threw dad the keys; dad threw Sam over his shoulder and disappeared out of the door.

"Come on we have to go before your dad comes back. We are going to resolve this problem once and for all." Esme and mom squeezed my shoulders.

"Come on then." I said heading out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Kiss and Make up

Chapter and make up

Jacob

I was prepared for this, more than I had been ready for anything in my whole life. All the pack had tried to talk me out of doing anything I might regret, I just told them nothing will change my mind if they helped me or not.

So now I was circling the field outside of the Cullen's house. I was in the opening of the woods shading under a tree. I could see the Cullen's house.

Only Seth was with me but he was asleep under the tree next to mine. Leah had forced herself to come because of Seth. Seth was a little annoying but at least I had some company even if it was Seth's snoring and Leah's pacing around.

"Leah will you quit it." I finally shouted to her after she had woken Seth up. Leah just gave me an evil look and continued to pace. "What time are they coming?" Leah asked impatiently.

"I don't know Leah, ok? It could be minutes or even hours." I said. I was beginning to get angry. Seth who had now phased back as human was getting dressed behind the tree he had fallen asleep under.

Leah was pacing somewhere on the other side of the forest. At last peace and quiet. I thought.

Seth didn't say anything. He just sat there in complete silence. I think since I shouted at Leah, Seth was scared I might bite his head off.

About five minutes later a rustling cam through the bushes. "They are here." Leah said.

I ran out of the trees into the blank field. Leah and Seth followed me.

I could hear them getting closer; I could smell them as well. By the strong scent I had guessed they had all come. I was so prepared to kick vampire ass.

Leah was licking her lips ready for action. She had a glint in her eye.

When Carlisle emerged out of the bushes I could see that he didn't want to fight. My guard was lowering. He looked worried as his family came out from behind him.

"Jacob." He nodded respectfully. The rest of them just stared looking impatient. Emmett was practising punching jasper.

"Hello Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella?" I was a little confused. Why was Bella here? Was she going to protect Edward as I attacked him? Thinking of Edward had he cowered out. I knew he would never attack me.

Everyone just nodded at me like Carlisle did. They fanned out around me. Suddenly Renesmee came out of the bushes. I was even more confused. Even Leah and Seth tilted their heads. "What is she doing here? I asked. I know saying she wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone you would give your life to, I was still a little annoyed that Edward hadn't turned up. I didn't mean for my voice to sound so bitter.

"I came to see you Jacob." Renesmee smiled she looked so nervous. Esme had her arm on her shoulder.

"Where is Edward?" I spat his name out. Like a bad taste. He was a bad taste. Renesmee flinched when I spat out his name.

"Edward will be here shortly." Carlisle walked towards me, everyone else followed. I stepped forward to close the gap. Leah and Seth followed.

"Now Jacob, let's not be immature about this." Carlisle said calmly. He looked very calm and peaceful. He didn't want to fight; I didn't want to fight him or his family except Edward. All of the pain and hurt I have felt from the last few months is his entire fault.

"I have no trouble with you Carlisle." I said. Carlisle just looked around for Edward.

"Yes but Jacob, you have caused trouble in my family. So yes, this has got something to do with me." His voice was still smooth.

Everyone surrounded me. "So are we going to do this or can I go home and watch the game?" Emmett laughed. Jasper was trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Shut up Emmett" Alice shouted.

"Edward." Alice shouted. Everyone seemed pleased he had turned up.

"Jacob will you quit being a baby and talk with Edward." Bella hissed at me.

I just laughed at her.

"What did you do with Sam?" Emmett asked.

Edward didn't look like he cared whatever Emmett was talking about.

"Sam is perfectly safe." Edward whispered to Renesmee. Renesmee hearing this cheered up a little.

"Alright, let's fight." Emmett yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"I think we should back off a little and let them talk." Carlisle led them all to a little log in the shade of the trees.

"Ok Jacob what is your problem?" Edward hissed. He looked angry. I wasn't scared of him.

"Edward I just want to tell you some home truth." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Such as?" Edward asked.

"When you were in your coma or whatever it was, I was in your house. I was going to take YOUR daughter to the prom." I waited for him to start shaking. I was disappointed.

"You can't stop me seeing her Edward, just because you don't like me." I shouted at him.

He just looked at me not speaking for a second.

"She is my daughter. I can do whatever I want to do." He said.

"You don't need to protect her; it is my job to do that." I said.

"She is my daughter and you will stay away." He screamed. He was shaking now getting right in my face. I just laughed at him. "Oh yeah and who will make me." I yelled back.

We stepped away from each other. Staring angrily still keeping our gazes. "I will make you, and I swear to god it will be you who will be in a coma." He spat.

Just then Bella came in the middle of us.

"Ok guys you two are never going to get on. Edward you can't just keep Renesmee away from him, it is partly my decision and if he does anything bad again I give you full permission to bite his head off." Bella said. I just laughed. Edward hissed. Bella had obviously given him a look because he stopped hissing.

"And you didn't have to stroll out of our lives like that. You are making a big deal out of nothing. This could have been sorted ages ago." She yelled at me.

Bella had stepped back a little knowing what she had said had made us angrier.

I had tried to talk things out this obviously didn't work. Edward just bared his teeth at me.

"Ok I've had it." A voice from the log said. We both looked over to see Renesmee coming towards us.

"Can you two please stop fighting for me?" She said. She looked angry.

"Dad please back off and Jacob stop threatening my dad." We both took a step backwards. Esme and Bella were stood beside Renesmee.

"Can we have some privacy." She shouted. Carlisle led them all into the bushes and Leah and Seth walked off. Leah was disappointed but Seth was smiling.

"Dad please understand that I love Jacob. There is nothing you can do about it." She looked at Edward who was still hissing under his breath.

"DAD." She yelled. He stopped hissing. "Ok but I swear one thing goes wrong..."Edward started before Bella had elbowed him. He had backed down.

"Jacob I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I love you." Renesmee took hold of my hands. I just wrapped them around her. Bella was smiling. She led Edward away so we could have some privacy.

"I am also sorry; I never should have left you when your dad was ill. Am I forgiven?" I asked. She just nodded and smiled at me.

I felt so happy. The first time in ages that I was happy. I held Renesmee like it was the last day I would ever see her. I did need to speak to Bella and Edward for one reason though. But it would be a lovely surprise for Renesmee. The snow started falling softly around us as we kissed the day away.

And as long as Renesmee wanted me in her life. I would be there always and forever


	13. Chapter 13 Engaged with a happy end

Chapter 13. Engaged with a happy end

The last ever young love forever but don't worry there is going to be a sequel coming soon :)

5, 4,3,2,1

Once we had reached number one we started singing and saying happy New Year to each other. You see it has been 3 months since Jacob had made up with me and my family, since then we have been so happy. For Christmas he had gotten me a necklace that said you mean the world to me on. I thought it was lovely. My dad has been trying his best to get on with Jacob, mom thought it was great that we had made up.

Now though it was midnight on the 1st January, we watched the fireworks out in the back yard. The whole sky was lit with all of the colours of the rainbow. It was beautiful. Especially when Jacob had his arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breath on my ears. Mom was also hugging close to dad. Everyone was happy enjoying the fireworks.

We were in our old house again, after me and Jacob made up Carlisle had announced that we were moving back to our old house. Dad still had Sam locked in Emmett's house but he kept checking on him and supplied him with food. His family also knew about him since dad had told them that Sam had gotten amnesia and didn't know where he was. They moved into Emmett's house as well. Emmett didn't seem to care one bit. Since I was home I was now back in touch with Hannah and Annie much to Jacob's hatred. He still didn't like her at all but they came were also watching the fireworks with us. Hannah and Dean had now started dating.

When the fireworks had finished we had come back inside where the table was full of party food. We all helped ourselves, well me, Jacob, Dean, Hannah and Annie. Alice had turned the music up loud and was dancing with Jasper. Everyone was having a fun time, except mom who was feeling a little ill. She had been quite ill since we had moved back to our old house. Being sick quite often and going to lie down with migraines, dad was deeply worried about her. Alice knew something but mommy shielded her so no one else would know. We were all suspicious and mom was acting very strange. She was lying on the couch with her hand shading her eyes; dad was sat next to her with a worried look on his face.

"Ok everyone settle down, will someone turn the music down." Alice was standing on a chair with a microphone. Esme had turned the music down so Alice could sleep.

"Jacob, I hear you have something to say." She grinned. I turned around to Jacob who was making his way to Alice. I was a little confused of to what was happening. Mom slowly got up from the couch and joined me. She smiled at me and winked. Dad was standing next to mom with a hand around mom.

Jacob was standing on the chair Alice had, he had taken the microphone. It was funny that he was standing on the chair because his head nearly hit the ceiling and light.

"Ok will Edward, Bella and Renesmee please come here?" Jacob said through the microphone. We all did as we were told. Jacob stepped off the chair hitting his head on the light. We all laughed at Jacob who just looked embarrassed.

"Ok calm down everyone." Jacob said once he had collected himself. Everyone silenced.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Jacob had taken my hand looking at dad who was smiling, mom was also smiling.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. He smiled and everyone looked shocked. I was the most shocked I started crying. Jacob thought he had done something wrong and so did everyone else. They all stared at me waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath and said. "Jacob Black I would love to marry you." I managed to say. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while.

The music had come back on and everyone was celebrating our engagement. Jacob slipped the ring onto my finger, I held it up in the light and it sparkled beautifully. The ring itself had a massive blue diamond and next to it each side were 5 smaller silver diamonds. It was the nicest thing I had ever seen and Jacob had told me it was a very rare diamond and that I deserved it because I was a rare beauty.

Mom had made an excuse to lie back down again. Dad was by her side instantly. When I had offered to sit with her she refused. I danced with Jacob.

As the night became morning, all of our guests went to sleep. Jacob and me sat on the balcony and watched the sun go down together.

"I love you Renesmee." Jacob whispered into my ear.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered back. The sun was slowly rising and the sky was full of oranges and reds. I had my head leaning on Jacob and we just thought about how we would spend the rest of our lives together, forever.


End file.
